


Thicker than Water

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want to burden kids who had already been through the depths of hell with his fears and doubts.  Jason worried about things but chose to hide them behind his no-nonsense veneer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker than Water

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, with all AUs, characters would have appeared on Criminal Minds some time in the past 5 seasons, except Prentiss family members. Adult themes such as sexual assault, child abuse, alcoholism, suicide, and other possibly triggering traumas will be mentioned in this story. Nothing will be in graphic detail but the themes will occur. Thank you to citymusings for the title.

  
**WASHINGTON, DC: SUMMER 1996**   


_Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Jason  
Happy birthday to you_

“Lets sing it again!” Spencer exclaimed.

“I don’t see why not.”

 _Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Jason  
Happy birthday to you_

“And many more!” Derek Morgan chimed in as he walked into the apartment, Penelope Garcia in tow.

“You're late.” Aaron Hotchner’s voice was stern.

“That’s not my fault. The pizza shop was crowded. It is Friday night.”

He was carrying two large pizza boxes, which he put on the kitchen table.

“That’s the best pizza place in the city.” Jason Gideon looked at him. “Where did you get the money for that?”

“Dude, I know your mama told you it’s impolite to talk about money.”

“I can't recall.” Jason replied. “She did frequently complain that I wasn’t listening to her.”

“Why don’t you just blow out the candles so I can get a slice of that cake?”

“Don’t forget to make a wish.” Spencer Reid added.

“Make it a good one.” Penelope said. “You only get one a year.”

Jason nodded. He looked at the chocolate cake, JJ made it herself. It had butter cream icing and Happy Birthday Jason written on it. There were seventeen candles; one for every year of his life, and the fire flickered with promise. He was surrounded by the people he loved, putting the cap on one year while popping the cork on the next. Jason closed his eyes, took a deep breath as wishes swirled around in his brain, and blew. The candles went out on the first try and everyone cheered.

“Thanks you guys.” Jason smiled.

“There's more dude. What kind of birthday party would it be without presents?” Derek asked.

“I don’t need anything really; I hope you didn’t go out of your way.”

Derek’s hand made the talking sign and everyone laughed. Spencer handed Jason a soft package, wrapped in last week’s comics.

“Me first.” The seven year old said, pushing his owl-like glasses back up his nose.

Jason smiled, tearing the paper off. It was a Dartmouth College tee shirt.

“Thank you, Spencer.” He hugged the little boy.

“You deserve the Ivy league.” Spencer replied.

“I've got more than that but I promise to wear the tee shirt proud.” Jason rustled his hair.

That made him smile as JJ handed over her gift. It was wrapped in newspaper too, the business section.

“I don’t think the _Washington Times_ has been this useful in a long time.” Jason said, ripping the paper off. He gasped as JJ took the paper. She put it in the trash can along with Spencer’s. “JJ, this is great, and it’s too much.”

“I'm going to have to agree with Derek on this one, Gideon; it’s impolite to discuss money.” The eleven year old kissed his cheek. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank so much.”

She’d bought him a glass chess set. The pieces were clear and black smoked glass and the board was shiny acrylic. He couldn’t wait to break it in…he and Spencer would definitely make good use of it.

“I'm next.” Hotch handed him an envelope. “Happy birthday, Jason.”

Gideon smiled, opening the envelope. It was a birthday card, the words **Happy Birthday** and a noisemaker on the cover. Inside were the words ‘as if we need an excuse to party’. Hotch’s excellent penmanship was on the left side of the card. ‘ _Jason, words are not enough but maybe someday I’ll find them anyway. For now, I’ll just say have a happy birthday. Aaron_ ’. Jason looked at the ticket.

“Oh my God, Hotch, is this what I think it is?”

“One ticket to the American University Retrospective on the works of Charles Chaplin.” Hotch couldn’t hold back his grin, dimples poking deep into his cheeks.

“How did you…you can't afford this.”

“For once, I too am going to agree with Derek. It’s impolite to discuss money. I want you to shut up and enjoy it.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Well, we saved the best for last.” Derek handed Jason the gift bag. “The good gift is from me; the goofy one is from Garcia.”

“It is not goofy.” The nine year old punched Derek’s arm. “It’s endearing. Its endearing as long as that word means what I think it does. Open his first, Gideon.”

Jason nodded, pulling the book from the bag. It was a leather bound copy of _Hamlet, Prince of Denmark_. He looked at Derek.

“Derek…”

“Aww man, you better not get mushy. It’s just a book.”

“Its one of my favorites.” Jason replied.

“I knew that. See, I do listen when you talk sometimes. Aren’t you going to ask me how much it cost?”

“No,” Jason could barely squeeze the word out as he shook his head. He was overwhelmed by the kindness of his friends and there was still one more gift to go.

“Open my gift, Gideon.” Penelope said in her chipper, high-pitched voice. “It’s awesome.”

He pulled the book out of the bag and a big smile covered his face. Jason Gideon didn’t smile a lot so it was a sight to see. Penelope bought him a copy of _Oh the Places You'll Go_.

“Garcia, this is great.” He said.

“Really?” Her sunny face got even sunnier.

“Really, really.”

“I told you it was awesome.” She licked her tongue out at Morgan. The older boy playfully yanked on one of her blonde pigtails.

“She did say that.” Derek said.

“Will you read it to us later, Gideon?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah.”

“Will you read _Hamlet_ too?” JJ asked.

“Definitely…I think you guys are really going to love it.”

“OK, OK, lets eat some pizza.” Derek said. “I'm starving and we’re not allowed to have dessert before dinner.”

They all sat down at the small table with the six mismatched chairs as JJ passed around paper plates.

“One is half-plain, half pepperoni. The other is half sausage, half veggie.” Garcia said.

“I’ll take some of that veggie.” Jason said.

“I thought you might.” Morgan smirked.

“Thanks for the pizza.” Hotch said, grabbing a plain slice.

“It wasn’t a problem. We deserve the best on special days.”

“This is definitely the best.” Spencer was pulling the pepperonis off and popping them into his mouth.

“We should sing happy birthday one more time.” Garcia said. “You know, for post…poster…”

“Posterity, Garcia?” Jason asked.

“Yes!” She clapped and pointed at him.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Hotch said, smiling.

***

45 minutes later, bellies full, the kids sat around the living room watching _Dead Again_. It was Jason’s current favorite film and they had already watched it too many times to count. Derek stood up, slipping his Keds back on his feet.

“Where are you going?” Jason asked, putting the film on pause. That got everyone’s attention.

“Out for a little while; I’ll be back.”

“Can I go, Derek?” Penelope asked.

“Not tonight, kid.”

Her big eyes turned sad and he put his hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll bring you back some muffins. I promise.”

That cheered her up some. Jason wasn’t so easily swayed.

“It’s getting late.” He said. “The cops are out there doing curfew sweeps. You know if Gordinski catches you one more time its juvie hall. He said so.”

“I can outrun that fat bastard.” Derek said grinning. “I'm only walking; he has no reason to hassle me.”

“He doesn’t need a reason, Morgan. He’s a bastard.”

“And one of these days he might just shoot you in the back.” Hotch said. “He’s that bitter you know.”

Garcia gasped and Derek looked at her. Then he looked at Hotch.

“Shut up man, you're scaring Penelope. Why are you always on Gideon’s side…some brother you're supposed to be.”

“I'm not on anyone’s side. All I'm saying is…”

“Whatever,” Derek held up his hand. “It’s a free country; I can go for a walk.”

“Morgan…”

“I don’t want to hear it Hotch.” His voice got louder.

“Don’t fight,” JJ pleaded. “Please.”

They all knew she did not like fighting. Derek could only figure that her parents must have done it a lot. He didn’t know much about JJ; she’d barely been there three months. He felt for the kid. His parents were dead but when they were alive they were happy together. When he let his mind wander back to those memories, he managed to smile. For a little while anyway, which is why he hardly let his mind wander back. The odds were really low that his life would ever be that happy again. How fair was it to have life shattered at ten?

“I'm sorry, JJ.” Derek said. “Sorry, Hotch.”

“Me too.” Hotch replied.

“Can I go now?” Derek focused on Jason. His big brown eyes were pleading.

Jason knew Derek was an eagle and he had to let him soar. He worried about him…he worried about them all. They were young, fragile, broken, and brave. He was the same way. If Morgan needed to walk away the hopelessness then who was he to stop him? Jason usually enforced the buddy system, DC could be a dangerous place for kids, but Morgan needed time on his own. Anyway, he lost his buddy and Jason knew how deep that cut was.

“If you're not back in here before midnight, Gordinski will be the least of your worries.” Jason said. “I mean it.”

“I know.” Derek’s face broke out in a full grin. “I will be; I promise.”

“Your fist on it.” Jason held out his fist. Derek bumped it with his before heading to the door.

“Be careful, Derek.” Penelope said.

“You know it, Miss Thang.” He winked. “I’ll be back.”

“Bye.” JJ and Spencer waved.

He checked that he had his house key, slipping the old shoestring around his neck. Then he was gone.

“I hope he doesn’t get into trouble.” Hotch said.

“He’ll be alright.” Jason said. “Let’s finish the movie.”

They nodded, focusing once more on the television.

***

The streets of DC were Derek’s stomping ground. He never felt scared or unsafe there, which was strange considering he’d just turned 13. It could be a scary place; people weren't always good to each other. Derek Morgan was used to that. A long time ago he had a good life.

He lived in Chicago with his mother, father and two sisters. The middle child, the only son, Derek was doted upon. His world was shattered at just eight when his father was killed. A Chicago cop, he was killed in the line of duty. His mother was gone less than a year later, her body riddled with cancer. All three of the Morgan children were put into foster care.

Sarah was just 11, Morgan 9, and Desiree was 6. Desiree’s adoption split up what was left of his family. Sarah and Derek tried to hold onto each other but they had no control over their lives. He was sent to a boy’s home run by Carl Buford. At first it wasn’t so bad…he knew it could’ve been worse. He was ten and found that he loved and was good at football. Derek put all of his focus on the sport. He wanted to focus on anything to dull the pain of what he lost.

It made him feel good when Buford took a shine to him. For just a little while Derek almost felt like he had a father again. He hated admitting to himself that he lapped up the attention. Then, like everything else, that turned ugly too. Derek had no idea how to make him stop doing those awful things to him. He thought of killing him but knew no matter how much he hated the man, he couldn’t do it.

After nine months of it, Derek took off. He stole $300 from the bastard, packed his duffle bag, and went to the Greyhound station. A sympathetic adult bought him the bus ticket to DC. He claimed he was a runaway going back home. He was just 11 years old. All he could remember was that his mother’s cousin Addy lived in DC; they had visited her once years ago.

Derek never found his cousin and life on the street was tough. He survived, knew there was no way in hell he was going back to Buford or anyone like him. He met Elle Greenaway after 2 weeks in the capital. She was picking pockets outside of Union Station…it was a lucrative gig. He didn’t know what drew him to her, trust was not one of his strong suits, but the 13 year old took him under her wing. She told him she was from Brooklyn, that her dad died and she bolted. That was all Derek knew about her. They were together almost seven months when Jason rescued them.

An argument in the park one afternoon turned into a melee. The cops came and teenagers scattered everywhere. Derek and Elle ran away, worried because they were already on Gordinski’s radar. If they were ever picked up it was juvie hall or a foster home for sure. Jason pulled up in his minivan and told them to get in.

Normally they would have told a “kind” stranger to shove off but they knew Jason. He played chess in the park almost everyday. He was a friend and they trusted him in that moment. They hopped in the car and he took them to his apartment. That was nearly a year ago…Derek had been there ever since.

It was the closest he’d come to security since his parents were snatched away too soon. He found Jason’s rules, even when he bent and broke them, to be grounding. It wasn’t that simple for Elle. She needed to be free; she was a wanderer. During a late night hanging out in the park, she was caught in the crossfire of a petty argument that turned violent. She only got a graze wound but was taken to an ER. After they patched her up, Elle took off. She didn’t want social services to find her. That was six months ago and Derek hadn’t seen her since.

It was like losing a sister all over again. At least two nights a week Derek was out there looking for her. His search had been thus far unsuccessful. A part of him hoped she was home safe in Brooklyn with a loving family. He hoped for it even when he hated her for never saying goodbye.

The bell over the door to Beans rang as Derek walked in. It was after nine but still a decent sized crowd in the coffeehouse. He was in Georgetown proper now, just a short walk from where he lived but a whole different world. College students and yuppies with disposable incomes chattered about whatever those kinds of people chattered about. Back in the day they would have been easy pickings for him and Elle. Tonight he was there for something else entirely. Simple Minds played on the overhead; Derek liked this song even if it made him feel like an extra in a Brat Pack flick.

“Hey beautiful.” He sat down on a stool at the bar-like counter. Jordan Todd looked at him and grinned.

“Hi Derek, want some cocoa?”

“Yeah, that’s cool. When are we going to stop beating around the bush and go out on a date?” He asked.

“Well my chances of being a federal employee will diminish significantly if I have a felony on my record.” Jordan replied.

“There is that…I hadn’t thought of that. Do you have any old muffins? Penelope was stoked when I told her I’d bring her some back.” He blew on the cocoa with whipped cream she put in front of him.

“Sure thing. How is everyone?”

Jordan grabbed a bag, putting the six hour old muffins inside. There were two coffee cakes, three corns, one blueberry, and one bran. They were still good but the shop policy said you didn’t sell muffins over four hours old. Luckily Jordan knew someone who needed and appreciated them.

“Tonight was Jason’s birthday. We had pizza and cake.” He said.

“That’s awesome. Hey,” She took a Beans tee shirt off the wall. “Tell him I said happy birthday.”

“I will.” Derek took his black backpack off, folding the shirt, putting it and the bag of muffins inside.”

“How's school?” Derek asked.

It was summer time but Jordan was a junior communications major at Georgetown. She always seemed to be in school.

“It’s good. What about you? Are you looking forward to eighth grade?”

“I wish I could be in high school already. I have a plan.”

“What kind of plan?” Jordan asked, leaning on the counter with a smile.

“A walk on to the junior varsity football team, I plan to wow the coaches into giving me a spot. I’ll work my way up to varsity, a starting position and a starring role. Scouts will be all over me, offering me everything and the kitchen sink. I’ll have my pick of Division I schools with full ride scholarships. Goodbye sofa bed, hello big time.”

“I like it.” She said. “You got a Plan B; you know just in case?”

“Of course.” Derek replied. “Jason says that a man can't go through life without a Plan B. Mine is the Marines. The few, the proud, you know? Not to mention that women love a man in uniform.”

He grinned and Jordan did as well. Derek finished his cocoa, hopping off the stool.

“I better get out of here. There's work to be done and I got a curfew.”

“Be careful out there, Superman.” She pointed at his blue tee shirt with the red S on it.

“You know it. I’ll be back at a later time to pick up where we left off.”

“I look forward to it.”

Derek turned and walked out of the coffeehouse. The streets were crowded so it was easy to blend in with the common folk. Three storefronts from Beans was an alleyway. Derek turned and started walking down. It was dark and kind of smelly, but Derek wasn’t worried. He’d see if any of the homeless dudes, hookers, or junkies recognized Elle. All he had were the photo booth photos that they took just two weeks before she disappeared.

He heard a noise so he ducked beside a dumpster. It sounded like a soft moan, then a whimper, and two men laughing. It was probably johns getting their jollies but Derek kept listening. He heard a scuffle and then a woman crying. Actually, it sounded more like a girl.

She wanted them to stop, leave her alone. She pleaded, then fought, but didn’t get away. He heard the men’s voices turn mean. Derek’s eyes narrowing, he grabbed his Mag Lite from his pocket. He went deep down in his diaphragm and found his voice.

“Hey, what the hell is going on over there?” He shined his flashlight in the direction of the noise. “Hey, you!”

Derek watched the two guys make a run for it. He counted to 20, listening to the sound of their victim crying. When he was sure they were gone, he approached her. Dammit, she was just a kid. She tried hard not to cry but failed. They’d roughed her up, ripped her blouse and some of her bra. Her face was red from being slapped. Her lip was busted and there were scratches on her face and neck. Derek thought she might even have a shiner. Her jeans seemed to be intact but he couldn’t quite tell because of the way she was crouched down.

“Hey,” He reached for her. “Are you OK?”

“Don’t touch me!” She exclaimed. “Go away!”

“I'm just trying to help…I won't hurt you. I swear I won't. We need to get out of this alleyway.”

“I can take care of myself.” The girl finally stood, wiping away the blood and tears from her face and lip. She looked disheveled and wobbly on her expensive sneakers.

“Please just let me help. Someone helped me once and it saved my life.”

“I don’t want to hear your life story.”

“Yeah, I'm sure. Just let me help. I’ll even let you punch me in the face if I turn out to be a jerk. How can you turn down an offer like that?”

She looked at him, looked at him hard. Her brown eyes studied his and she saw something there. It made her take a deep breath.

“OK, fine. But if you try anything I swear I will kick your ass. I mean it, kid.”

“I believe you.”

Derek slipped his backpack off one arm. He opened it and grabbed the tee shirt.

“You can change into this. I’ll stand guard.”

He turned his back and she just looked at him. She didn’t know why he was helping her but something in her said that she could trust him. Despite tonight’s events, she’d gotten pretty far trusting her gut. Her gut said the kid in the Superman tee shirt was OK. He didn’t know her from Adam but saved her tonight from a fate worse than death. She quickly removed her mangled blouse and bra, throwing the tee shirt over her head. When she tapped the new kid on the shoulder, he turned around.

“Lets go.” He said.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“Home.”

She stopped walking. Derek did as well, looking back at her.

“What?” He asked.

“No way in hell. I'm not going to some orphanage or shelter. Fuck that; I’ll do better out here.”

“Did I say anything about a shelter? Those places suck…I got something better.”

“Your parents are just gonna let you bring some stray puppy home?” She asked.

“Something like that. Are you hungry?”

“I'm starving.” She hated to admit it but hadn’t eaten since that morning. It wasn’t about the money, she had some, but she also had business to attend to. Time had gotten away from her.

Derek grabbed a bran muffin and a small bottle of water from his backpack. He gave them to her.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I've been where you are, believe me. What's your name?”

“Prentiss.”

“That’s a funny name.”

“Emily Prentiss. At my boarding school they called everyone by their last name…I got used to being called Prentiss.”

“Boarding school?” Derek glanced at her. “Which one?”

“St. Mary’s School Ascot in Berkshire, England.”

“Holy hell, Dorothy, you're definitely not in Kansas anymore. Well, Emily Prentiss of boarding school fame, you ever jumped a turnstile?”

“I've never had to.” She replied.

“Damn, this could get ugly.”

“What's your name?” Emily asked.

“Derek Morgan. I'm from Chicago.”

“Well check this out Derek Morgan from Chicago.” Emily pulled a plastic bag from her pocket. It was filled with subway tokens; she handed him one. “This is payment for the muffin, and for risking your ass to help me.”

“Sweet. I think you need to stick with me, Emily. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

***

“You almost didn’t make it.” Penelope said when they walked into the house. The place was quiet and she sat in the beanbag chair by the front door with her arms crossed. “Who’s your friend?”

“Emily. Go and get Jason, we need to talk to him.”

Penelope nodded, getting up and running down the hall.

“Who’s Jason?” Emily asked, her defenses up again.

“Don’t worry, he’s one of the good guys and he’s going to help. Come over here…I need to look at your face.”

She did what he said, sitting down in the chair. Jason came down the hall with Penelope.

“What's going on?” He asked.

“She’s hurt Jason.” Derek said. “The injuries aren’t life-threatening but…”

“We’ll take a look.” He went to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed the first-aid kit.

Derek sat down at the table beside Emily. Penelope stood on his left side, her hands on his shoulder.

“What happened?” Jason asked her.

“I got into a fight.”

“With a woolly mammoth?”

“Two, actually.” Emily replied.

“That might be a nice shiner. Don’t know though, it may just turn purple on the side.” He used alcohol pads to clean the scratches and bruises on her face. He cleaned the dried blood from her nose with the wet paper towel Penelope got for him. “Does this hurt?” Jason gently squeezed the bridge of her nose.

“A little,” Emily cringed. “Why?”

“I'm just checking to make sure it’s not broken. Did you get these scratches in the fight as well?” Jason tentatively touched the scratches on her neck and collarbone. Emily jumped a bit.

“Don’t…” She held up her hands.

“I'm sorry. I really think we need to clean these wounds.”

“Those bastards stole my necklace.” Emily reached up to check around her neck. “My father bought that necklace for me.”

“We could maybe get it back.” Derek said.

“You think?”

He distracted her with stories of pawn shops and guys he knew, all true. There were plenty of ways to find lost things; he promised to help. When Emily turned back Jason was putting gauze on her neck.

“Thank you.” She spoke quietly. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime. I'm Jason.” He smiled. He didn’t smile much but he felt warmth deep in her and responded to it.

“Emily.” She shook his outstretched hand.

“She doesn’t have anywhere to go, Gideon.” Derek said.

“Gideon?” She looked at him.

“Jason Gideon.” He replied.

“We can't let her sleep out there,” Derek went on. “Not tonight. Maybe she can stay here for the weekend.”

“She can stay.” Jason nodded. “Where you from, Emily?”

“Everywhere and nowhere.” She replied.

“I guess that’ll have to do for now. There’s a featherbed in the girls’ room…you're welcome to it for a few days.”

“Thank you.”

“C'mon,” Penelope came and took her hand. “I’ll show you where it is.”

Nodding, Emily stood and let the younger girl lead her away. She stopped and turned back to Jason.

“All of this is yours?” She asked.

“For what its worth.”

“It’s worth so much to me right now.” Without another word she turned and followed Penelope.

“My name’s Penelope…its Greek. It means weaver, which is kinda lame but cool too. Did you know Penelope was a character in Greek mythology? Anyway, that’s Hotch.” She pointed to the teenage boy on the sofa bed. “He’s only pretending to be asleep.”

“OK.”

They walked further down the hall to Jason’s bedroom. Emily poked her head in when Garcia did.

“The kid sleeping on the rollaway bed is Spencer. The big bed is Jason’s…I woke him to come take care of you. And this is our room.” They walked past the bathroom to the smaller second bedroom. Inside there were bunk beds, a feather bed on the floor, a chest of drawers and a closet. “That’s JJ.”

“Hi.” The eleven year old held up her hand to wave.

“This is Emily.” Penelope said.

“All of you just live here?” Emily asked as Penelope closed the door. “You don’t have parents or anything?”

“It’s a long story.” JJ replied.

“I doubt I'm going to get much sleep tonight.” She sat down on the feather bed, finally taking her backpack off. After two days she felt like it was glued to her back. “I'm up for talking.”

“What happened to your face?” Garcia asked. She climbed into bed with JJ. She had ever since she arrived and they would talk until Penelope was really sleepy and then she would go to the top bunk.

“I got into a fight.”

“With who? King Kong?” JJ asked.

“Pretty much, and Godzilla too. It was a rough night…I'm grateful Derek showed up when he did.”

“He’s awesome.” JJ replied. “How long have you been on your own?”

“Honestly, it feels like forever.”

000

“Did she tell you where she’s from?” Jason asked, sitting across from Morgan at the table.

“She said she went to some hoity toity school in England. I was surprised because she didn’t talk like anyone on those PBS shows you watch.”

“She could be American; lots of people live abroad or send their children to school over there. Is she homeless?”

“I don't know.” Derek shrugged. “People don’t willingly give up all their information. I was lucky she even let me take her out of that alley. I had to offer an ass whooping for it. Like a few; trust no one…you know the code of the streets. For all I know she could have some fancy house across town. There could be a bunch of reasons she doesn’t want to be there and if I left her in that alley those dudes would’ve come back. You know what they had in mind, it wasn’t Go Fish.”

“You did the right thing. She’ll get a good night’s rest and we’ll make sense of it in the morning. I don’t want her out roaming the streets alone if she has no family. She looks healthy, clean, and soft…she won't survive.”

“Soft?” Morgan raised an eyebrow.

“Do you remember the look in Elle’s eyes, the look JJ gets when she’s angry, that’s hard? Emily didn’t have that look. She’s not a street kid.”

“Neither are you, that doesn’t mean you're not tough. You didn’t see her earlier; she had that look by the pound. She fought like hell to get out of that situation. Oh, by the way, she’s wearing your birthday present.”

“Huh?”

“Jordan sent you a tee shirt for your birthday.” Morgan pulled the muffins from his bag. “Emily had to change into it because her shirt was mangled.”

“Damn, you got there in the nick of time, didn’t you?” Jason asked.

“Yeah,”

“Alright, well I need to go to bed.” He stood up. “Get some sleep, Morgan.”

“Goodnight, Gideon.”

“Goodnight.”

Jason walked down the hall to his bedroom. The girls had their lamp on and he could hear them chattering behind the closed door. He knocked and opened it.

“Get some sleep ladies.” He said.

“Goodnight, Jason.” JJ and Penelope said in unison. They planned to do no such thing, at least not for a little while.

Morgan turned out the kitchen light, leaving only the small living room lamp on. He took off his sneakers and jeans, changing into shorts. Then he slipped into bed beside Hotch.

“One day there will be a Playboy bunny beside me and not you.” Morgan said laughing. “You do a lousy sleeping impression by the way.” He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling fan. It wasn’t cooling off the room by much.

“Shut up.” Hotch grumbled.

“Why didn’t you just pop your head up and say hello?”

“Who is she?” He turned on his back and looked at the ceiling as well.

“Emily Prentiss, that’s what she told me.”

“What's her story?”

“Some dudes were roughing her up in the alley beside Beans. I put a stop to that.”

“How the hell did you do that?” Hotch asked, glancing at him.

“If you can believe it, your cop trick worked. They shook her up but I think she’ll be OK.”

“Strauss will have a bird if Jason lets someone else stay with us.”

“We can't leave her on the streets, Hotch. The streets eat kids for lunch. Jason can convince Strauss.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“One thing I know is it’s hard to believe in damn near anything. I hope. I’ll fight for her.”

“You don’t even know her.” The usual Hotch skepticism crept into his voice. Derek didn’t know it was possible for a teenager to be so skeptical.

“I see it in her eyes. I can't pretend to know her story; she could have a rich mom and dad a few miles away. I know she’s got some kick ass Adidas. Still, I saw her eyes in that alley and she’s got a fighter’s eyes.”

“What do those look like?” Hotch asked.

“Look in the mirror sometime and you’ll see. Emily is one of us, the circumstances don’t matter.”

Hotch made a clicking noise with his tongue and Derek sighed.

“Oh c'mon man, what do you think, she’s CIA? You think she’s been hired by social services to infiltrate and break up our family. She’s a teenager.”

“I don't know what I think. She just showed up out of the blue.”

“No, I brought her here. Garcia showed up out of the blue. Anderson dropped her off and you were really nice to her. So why are your knickers in a twist about Emily? You don’t even know her. Just try to get to know her.”

“I don't know.” Hotch mumbled. He didn’t know why the alarms were going off in his head and gut. He did know that listening to them was what kept him alive through the dark times. He wasn’t going to stop doing it now.

“Just promise you won't be your usual self.” Derek said.

“And how's that?”

“You know giving people your ass to kiss until you don’t feel like it anymore. It makes it hard to love you.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Derek.” Hotch turned on his side facing the door.

“Goodnight, Johnboy.”

***

JJ tried to cough quietly so she wouldn’t wake Hotch and Derek the next morning. Going into the top cabinet, she grabbed the griddle and put it on the stove top. Then she went into the cabinet next to it for the pancake mix. They always had pancakes one day on the weekend; JJ was in the mood this morning. Plus they were Jason’s favorite and yesterday was his birthday. She coughed again, grumbling some. The cough, which she’d had nearly a week, was getting on her last nerve.

“That really doesn’t sound good.”

JJ jumped and turned to glare at Jason.

“Don’t sneak up on me.”

“I'm sorry. The cough concerns me.”

“I’ll be OK. Strauss is taking me to the doctor on Monday, no matter how much I hate the idea. Surely I’ll live.”

“I need to take your temperature again, and listen to your lungs.”

“Gideon…”

“You were out on the streets for some time…you could be very sick. Just indulge me, will ya?”

“Fine,” JJ sighed and sat in the chair. “Just make it snappy; I gotta make breakfast.”

Jason told her to open up, which she did with reluctance. It beeped and Jason pulled it out to look at it.

“What's the damage?”

“99.7, its OK.” Jason snapped the buds in his ear and put the stethoscope at her back. “Breathe in and out.” He moved it. “Again, in and out.” It moved once more. “In and out. Hmm.”

“What?” JJ looked at him.

“It sounds a little congested.”

“I'm not going to the hospital…I'm fine.”

“JJ…”

“I really feel fine, Jason, please don’t make me.”

“Lets make a deal.” He said.

“Maybe,” She crossed her arms.

“If the temperature goes up or the lungs rattle anymore we’ll go to the ER. If not, you'll find out on Monday at the doctor.”

“Deal.” They shook on it.

“Do you need help making breakfast?” He asked.

“Sure.” JJ smiled.

***

Hotch raced Derek to the bathroom, laughing behind the door when he beat him by a hair. Derek kicked the door.

“I'm gonna get JJ to sneeze in your pancakes.” He said, hitting the door with his fist.

Hotch just laughed. Reid came out of the back room, rubbing his eyes. He put his glasses on.

“Good morning, Morgan.”

“Hey kid. I hope you didn’t have to go…Princess Leia usually takes forever.”

“I heard that!” Hotch exclaimed.

“Good!”

“Hey guys, inside voices. The girls are still asleep.” Jason said from the kitchen. “Morgan, the wait would probably go quicker if you put the sofa bed up.”

“OK.”

Reid had already planted himself on a beanbag chair way too close to the television to watch cartoons.

“Hey Reid, between the glasses and how close you're sitting you're practically in Smurf Village.” Derek said.

“You can't be inside a cartoon, its empirically impossible.” Reid replied.

“No its not.” Morgan shook his head.

“I think it is.”

“Its really not. Go on, ask Gideon.”

“Gideon?” He looked toward the tiny kitchen.

“Yes, Spencer?”

“Can you be inside a cartoon?” Reid asked.

“Sure you can.”

Reid gasped. “How?”

“With your imagination.” Jason replied.

“Will you show me?”

“A little later, I promise.”

“OK.” Satisfied, Reid went back to the TV.

Derek smirked, folding the sheets and grabbing the pillows. He put them on the desk chair before folding the bed back into the couch. Then he plopped on it.

Emily came out of the room where Penelope was still asleep. The food smelled so good; her stomach growled loudly. She was walking along the wall to the closed bathroom door when the boy came out. They walked right into each other.

“Oh, I…”

“You should look…”

They spoke at the same time. She smiled, apologizing.

“I'm sorry.”

He nodded, going around her and into the living room without a word.

“That girl went into the bathroom, Morgan.” He said grinning.

“Damn!” Morgan jumped off the couch and went to the door. “Hey Prentiss, when a man’s gotta go he’s gotta go.”

“I'm coming.”

“Hotch, could you set the table?” Jason asked.

“Sure.”

JJ coughed again and Hotch looked at her.

“You OK?” He asked.

“I'm fine. Don’t start, Hotch.”

“OK, OK.” He held up his hands. “I won't.”

“Thank you.” JJ softened some.

Hotch nodded, getting plates and cups from the cabinet.

Emily came out of the bathroom. Morgan was leaning against the wall.

“Good morning. How’s your face?” He asked.

“I’ll survive.”

“Breakfast is almost done.”

“It smells delicious.” She said.

“It’ll be delicious too. JJ is the pancake queen.”

Emily nodded, going into the living room as Derek went into the bathroom. She was nervous, felt out of place, but she sat down on the couch and looked ahead at the TV. Reid turned around.

“I'm Spencer.”

“I'm Emily.”

“Hi. Are you going to live with us now?”

“I don’t think so Spencer.” She tried to smile but it hurt her eye and lip.

“What happened to your face?” He asked.

“Life happened.”

“Life must be brutal.”

“Oh most definitely,” Emily replied.

“Breakfast!” Hotch bellowed.

Penelope came running out of the bedroom, almost mowing down Morgan in the hallway. She was clutching her blue flannel baby blanket with the sparkly silver stars, nearly all she had left of a life that no longer existed.

“Slow down baby girl.” Derek said grinning. “Those pancakes aren’t gonna run away.”

“Sorry Derek.”

They slipped into their seats but Emily remained on the couch. JJ poked Jason. He got up from his chair and went to her.

“Emily, come and have some breakfast.”

“I don’t want to intrude.” She said.

“Don’t be silly, there's plenty. C'mon, you must be starving.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.” Jason nodded.

“OK.”

She joined them at the table. Jason gave her his chair and grabbed the plastic lawn chair from the corner.

“Dig in guys.”

Weekends were the best because they always ate as a family. They would talk about whatever came to mind, laugh, and be together. There was no yelling, screaming, crying, or violence. It was a feeling of peace and even happiness. Emily didn’t put her guard down but she felt it anyway.

“Where are you from, Emily?” Reid asked.

“Spencer, maybe we shouldn’t talk about that.” Jason said.

“It’s OK.” Emily put syrup on her pancakes. “I was born in Riyadh.”

“Where the hell is that?” Morgan asked.

“It’s the capital of Saudi Arabia.” Reid replied.

“Yeah. I was born in Riyadh and spent my childhood traveling throughout the Middle East with my parents. They were diplomats for the State Department. When I was ten they sent me to St. Mary’s School Ascot, a boarding school in Berkshire, England.”

“Is boarding school as bad as it is in books?” Penelope asked. “Or in those movies Gideon makes us watch on PBS?”

“It’s not a picnic but I survived.”

“Are you on summer vacation?” Hotch asked.

She looked at him but didn’t respond. She could hear the tone of his voice and for just a moment she hated him. Then Emily let it go. She had enough to get through, there was no point in giving a teenage boy she didn’t even know any power over her. There were too many others who thought they had that already. After that pancakes and sausage took precedence over conversation. They ate to their heart’s content and then Emily offered to help Jason do the dishes.

“There's not much but thank you.”

“Sure.”

She cleared the table as everyone scattered. Emily put the glasses and silverware in the dishpan.

“What should I do with the paper plates?” She asked.

Jason grabbed the three plates from the table that held all the food they shared.

“The trash can is here.” He opened the cabinet under the sink. Emily dropped them in as Jason put soap and hot water in the dishpan.

“Where are your parents?” Emily asked. “I'm sorry Jason, that’s really none of my business.”

“Its alright.” He handed her the dishtowel. “They died when I was eleven. Some guy fell asleep at the wheel and hit them head on.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It still hurts but all I can do is live my life to the fullest. I made that promise to them when they were here.”

“But how do you have all of this? You're just a teenager. Who takes care of you? I just…I'm sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Emily.” Jason gently touched her arm. “I mean it. Asking me questions is OK.”

Emily nodded but she didn’t want to press. It wasn’t her place; she didn’t know him. She also was in no mood to reciprocate. It had been so damn long since she talked to someone, just had a friendly conversation. Did she have to go through all that she had just to do what regular people did everyday? That was insane.

“I'm not on summer vacation.” She murmured wiping out the glass he handed her.

“I figured as much. Don’t worry about Hotch. He’s a great guy but it takes him time to warm up to people.”

“He won't have to worry about warming up to me.”

Jason didn’t respond he just kept washing dishes.

“We’re going to the park!” Spencer said.

“Wait a minute!” Jason turned, wiped his hands and held them up. The five of them were standing in front of him. “Beds made?”

“Yes.” They spoke in harmony like a song.

“Teeth brushed?”

“Yes.”

“Penelope, I thought you and I talked about going out to play in skirts.”

Garcia wore an electric pink ruffled skirt with a white tee shirt. The shirt had pink sequined sleeves that she’d sewn on herself. She turned, lifting her skirt as if to moon Jason, revealing a pair of Bermuda shorts. He grinned and nodded his approval.

“Buddy up; never leave each other alone. Do you need lunch money?”

“I have some.” Hotch replied. “We’ll be OK.”

“Jason, my walkman’s broken.” JJ said. “Could I maybe get another one soon?”

“I think I’ll have a little extra next week.”

“You can borrow mine if you want, JJ.” Emily said. “I put it under my pillow.”

“Wow, thanks.” She rushed back into the room and got it. “Whoa, this is really nice.”

“Be careful with it, JJ.” Jason said.

“I will; I promise.”

“You coming to the park with us, Prentiss?” Derek asked. He was throwing a football in the air. “It'll be fun.”

“I honestly don’t…my face…”

“It’s alright if you stay here.” Jason told her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Don’t stay out there all day guys but have fun.”

“Bye!”

Jason stopped Derek as they were walking out the door. He leaned to whisper.

“Look after JJ. That cough is a little worse this morning and I'm worried about her.”

“I will.” Derek nodded. He said goodbye to Emily and left.

“Are you sure it’s OK for me to stay?” Emily asked, going back to the sink.

“Well you at least have to stay until your walkman gets back. That was nice of you to let JJ borrow it.”

“I know how lost I would be without my music.”

“How lost are you, Emily?”

“JJ and Penelope told me what you’ve done for them.” She changed the subject. “Why?”

“Why what?” Jason asked.

“Nevermind.” She shook her head. “I barely slept last night and I think I'm crashing. Do you mind if I take a nap?”

“No, please do.”

“Thanks.” She handed the dishtowel back.

Jason watched her walk down the short hallway to the girls’ room. She closed the door and he heard the soft click of the lock.

***

“Emily is awesome.” Penelope said. She was practically skipping. Spencer, who was holding her hand, did his best to keep up.

“You don’t even know her.” Hotch reasoned.

“I know she likes Queen.” JJ said.

“How do you know that?”

“She left this in her walkman.” She held up the _Innuendo cassette_. Then she put it in her backpack.

“I still like her.” Garcia said. “She has sad eyes but she’s tough. She told us…”

“Shh, Penelope, don't betray her secrets.” JJ said.

“I wasn’t gonna.” They stopped at a red light. “I was gonna say she said we were lucky to have each other.”

“Well we are.” Derek replied.

“Let’s have Emily too. We need more girls in the house. Sometimes it smells like boys.”

“Agreed.” JJ laughed, coughing a little. Derek looked at her but it quickly subsided.

“And what do boys smell like Miss Thang?” He asked Garcia.

“Sweat and G.I. Joe.”

“And socks.” JJ added.

“Sometimes we do smell like socks.” Hotch conceded. “That doesn’t mean we need more girls around…just Lysol.”

“She doesn’t have anywhere else to go.” Garcia said.

“I'm sure that’s not true.” Hotch replied.

“I don’t think someone would lie about that.” Derek said. “They weren't hyping homeless chic the last time I read _Vogue_.”

“Hotch’s spidey sense is going off.” JJ said. “You know how he is.”

Hotch cut his eyes at her but didn’t respond. He didn’t feel that way when he asked JJ to come home with him. He’d been seeing her in the subway station for weeks, trying to sleep amongst the throngs of commuters, druggies, and homeless. She didn’t want to get picked up by the police and one rainy night he offered her someplace warm to lay her head. She told him to buzz off.

So he tore off a scrap of paper and wrote down the address. He trusted that she wouldn’t abuse it and she didn’t. She showed up that weekend, it was pouring and she couldn’t take the subway another moment. That was at the beginning of March.

Hotch had no reason to trust anyone; he’d been betrayed so much. The people who were supposed to care for him the most, his own parents, hurt and betrayed each other and their only son. Some days Hotch feared he would never be capable of maintaining healthy relationships. He trusted Jason, with his life.

He trusted Morgan too, even if he thought the kid was a little nuts. There was no need to trust the little ones, just to take care of them. He 100% did not trust Emily Prentiss. It was impossible to put his finger on why but trusting his gut was essential to his existence.

“What's her story?” He finally asked. Like her or not, Hotch was curious.

“If you want to know, ask her.” JJ replied. “She’s nice, really.”

They didn’t say anything else as they crossed the street into the park. Mid June brought sunshine and good times…the park was packed. The kids found a tree to put their blanket under. JJ plopped down with her music and journal while Hotch and Morgan threw the football back and forth a few feet away. Someone nearby was blasting the radio; Penelope and Spencer danced to Teena Marie singing _Square Biz_. It was going to be a great afternoon.

***

Emily had no idea how long she’d been asleep. It had been so long since there was peaceful sleep, she wasn’t ready to let go just yet. Her eyes opened and it took a few minutes to remember where she was. When she did, Emily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stood, stretched, and went into the bathroom. The apartment was still empty, quiet. Maybe Jason had gone out as well. Her stomach was growling again; Emily didn’t want to eat anything without permission. Leaving the bathroom she walked back and poked her head into the back bedroom. Jason was reading on the bed.

“How long have I been asleep?” She asked.

“Mmm,” He looked at his watch. “About three hours. How was it?”

“It was nice. It’s been a while and the featherbed is comfortable. I um…”

“Are you hungry, Emily?” Jason asked, sensing her apprehension.

“Ravenous.” She managed a smile.

“I’ll make us some lunch.” He got off the bed, saving the space in his book with a baseball card. Emily saw it was _Great Expectations_.

“Do you like Dickens?” She asked, following him down the hall.

“I don't know yet. He was my father’s favorite writer but the jury is still out for me.” He opened the freezer. “This one is less painful than the last. Do you want a turkey burger?”

“Sure. What did your father do, Jason?”

“He was a philosophy professor at American University. Do you like Dickens?”

“He always bored me. I enjoy the classics; Austen, Waugh, Woolf, James Joyce. I'm a huge Kurt Vonnegut fan and I discovered that by accident.”

“Vonnegut is amazing. Derek actually picked up _Mother Night_ from the library a few weeks ago and couldn’t put it down. He’s definitely a convert…you should talk to him about it.”

“I will. I don’t find too many Vonnegut fans, especially kids my age.”

“We’re a special group I guess. Reading is highly recommended.” He put a little corn oil in the bottom of the frying pan. “Where are you going to go when you leave here, Emily?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you homeless, or aren’t you?”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Her tone turned defensive and her eyes angry.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Jason replied calmly. “I'm just asking questions. When I don’t know things that how I find out. Do you have a place to stay?”

“Not exactly. I don’t want to put you out Jason. I mean, not that you're asking me to stay here or anything but…”

“We have plenty of room. OK, not plenty but there is space. The featherbed is yours if you want it.”

“What about Strauss?” Emily asked. “I don’t know the whole story but I would feel horrible putting you in a bad position; you’ve been so kind to me.”

“I’ll worry about Strauss, OK? Man, did JJ and Penelope tell you everything?”

“Surely not. It just felt good to talk to someone. It’s been a long time.”

Jason nodded, understanding. He didn’t talk very much but everyone talked to him. He didn’t want to burden kids who’d already been through the depths of hell with his fears and doubts. Jason worried about things, choosing to hide them behind his no-nonsense veneer. He was on the cusp of adulthood, his life was already changing.

At the same time very little actually would. Having Emily around would be helpful. The girls needed things that he could not provide and Strauss wouldn’t. Jason had to prepare for the future. Sometimes he felt it was coming faster than he could handle it.

“How old are you, Emily?” He asked, putting a burger in front of her. After he got them two glasses of iced tea he sat down beside her at the table.

“Fifteen,” She replied, thanking him.

Jason nodded, taking a bite.

“How old are you really?”

“I’m really fifteen Jason; I’ll be 15 in October. That’s the truth.”

“Rule #1, the truth is the only way to go. We fight for each other but we can't do that if we’re not honest about things. It’s OK to not want to talk about some things but the basics are essential if you want to stay here. My door is always open.”

Emily nodded. She ate her burger quickly, couldn’t believe how hungry she was. There were so many things she did want to say. It was time for this burden to come off her shoulders. She just didn’t know how.

She also didn’t trust the feelings in her gut about Jason. She felt she could trust him, lean on him, and that scared her. He had enough to contend with…he didn’t need her issues. Emily just couldn’t figure out why he cared as much as he did. They were strangers; what was in it for him.

“Don’t worry about it right now.” He said, seeming to read her thoughts. “You need to take a breather and let your wounds heal. We’ll take care of everything in time.”

***

The weekend passed in leftover pizza and relaxing fun. They watched movies, played board games, and even found time to wander off into their own worlds. Then Monday morning, promptly at 9 a.m. Erin Strauss arrived to take JJ to her doctor’s appointment. Penelope smuggled Emily into the bedroom, closing the door.

“Good morning, Jason.” She said when he opened the door.

“Good morning.”

“I brought camp forms from the Alexandria YMCA for the little ones.” She handed him a manila folder.

“Which little ones?” He asked. “Would you like some coffee?”

“No, I'm fine. By little ones I meant Spencer, Penelope, and JJ.”

“JJ isn’t going to go to camp.”

“Why not? She’s almost 12 years old; she needs order and activity in her life. God knows what she was into living in a subway station for months and months.”

“She doesn’t need to be around all of those other kids right now. She’s just getting used to us. Give her time, Erin, she’ll be OK. I don’t want to push too much on her too soon. Is she enrolled in school?”

“Not yet but the paperwork is being processed. I have Kate Joyner on it; she’s my contact over at the school district. It’s not going to be a problem.”

“I owe you one.” Jason said.

“You owe me ten actually…I'm keeping count.” Strauss replied. “I'm not going to be able to keep doing these things for you.”

“What things? Giving a kid a second chance is important.”

“You don’t even know this little girl.” She lowered her voice. “You drag her out of the rain three months ago and now she’s coughing. For God’s sake she could have tuberculosis or something equally contagious. She could infect you all.”

“She doesn't have TB, Erin.” Jason sighed.

“The last time I checked you hadn’t graduated from medical school…yet.”

“I have a Physician’s Desk Reference. She doesn’t have the symptoms. The cough has been going for a little over a week but she doesn’t have any TB symptoms.”

“You're a bleeding heart, Jason Gideon. Your mother was a bleeding heart…I loved that about her. Good morning, Derek.”

“Hey.” He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. “Should I leave you two alone to bicker?”

“No,” Jason shook his head and then looked at Erin. “You need to get JJ so you won't be late. JJ! Erin is here, c'mon! JJ!”

She came out of the bedroom and just looked at Strauss. JJ didn’t say a word but her gaze was made of steel.

“Stop looking at me that way.” Erin said.

“Do I intimidate you?” JJ asked.

“Oh sweetie no,” Strauss laughed. “But keep working on it; it’s a good stare. Jason, we have to talk when I come back.” Erin walked to the door with JJ and tow. She had already turned around and made a face that Derek laughed at. Strauss stopped, turning around and JJ almost ran into her. That caused some more giggles. “I almost forgot.” Strauss pulled the box from her pocket and handed it to Jason. “Happy birthday, darling boy. Open it when I leave.”

“Why?” Jason asked.

“Because I said so. We’ll be back soon.”

They left the apartment. Morgan shook his head as he poured himself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios.

“There is something about her.” He said.

“What?” Jason asked, looking at him.

“I don't know. She’s kinda badass, I almost feel like I should like her. But I don’t.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“Is it safe?” Penelope poked her head out of the bedroom door.

“Yes. C'mon and get breakfast. Spencer! Come and get your breakfast.”

The little boy, still dressed in faded Spiderman pajamas, came down the hall. He was cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

“I need some time you guys. Just a half hour or so, OK?”

“Sure Jason.” Derek replied. “It’s all under control.”

Hotch gave the thumbs up from the couch where he was reading the _Washington Post_. He was also doing his best to study Emily Prentiss undetected. His eyes watched hers follow Jason down the hall and into his bedroom.

000

He sat down on the bed and looked at the gift. It was an envelope and a small box. Jason tackled the envelope first, knowing it was a birthday card. He opened the plain card, a $100 bill and a picture falling into his lap. Jason picked up the picture, looked at it, and felt the tears stab the back of his eyes. It was two young women, his mother and Erin Strauss.

They had their arms around each other; his mother wore a multi-colored scarf on her head. It could barely contain the head full of amazing raven curls. Jason remembered that hair almost more than anything else. Turning the photograph over he saw his mother’s beautiful penmanship; _Erin and I, The Quad 1972_. After slipping the photo in his nightstand drawer and the money under his pillow, Jason opened the box. It was a pocket watch with a note on a small piece of personalized stationery.

 _Jason,  
Your mother bought this watch for me when we graduated from college. I've always kept it close, like everything of hers, but now I must pass it on. I know you'll take good care of it._

 _e.s._

The watch was heavy in his hands, sterling silver. It was twenty years old though he could tell how much love and care it knew. Opening the timepiece Jason saw the engraved words. For all time, Nora. His fingers moved over the words, smooth after all these years, and he thought of her.

Jason thought of her smile, her voice, her laughter, how she smelled, and those curls. She was so close it seemed possible to reach out and touch her. He curled up on the bed, sobbing quietly for his mother, and his father for that matter. They were gone much too soon; he still needed their guidance.

His mother was always there with a hug or a kind word. His father was the constant source of rhyme and reason. Daniel and Nora Gideon had just one son and planned to give him the world. Unfortunately, someone took them away before they could do that. He wasn’t alone anymore but some days the wound was gaping.

Jason sat up and wiped his eyes. He couldn’t do it; he had to stop crying. If he didn’t stop now then he never would. It hurt, it still hurt every single day, but Jason had to get up and keep going. That’s what his parents would’ve wanted. They died when he was eleven but had taught him so much in that little bit of time. He’d come this far from their lessons but the journey was ongoing.

000

“Hey Prentiss, do you want Cheerios or Apple Jacks?” Morgan asked.

She sat on the end of the couch with Hotch. He didn’t pay her any mind. Emily looked over at Morgan.

“Apple Jacks, I guess.” She looked at Hotch. “I'm Emily.”

“I know that.” Hotch didn’t look away from his newspaper.

“What's your name?”

“Hotch.” He was still focusing on the paper.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She held out her hand but he paid no attention to her. “Oh to hell with it.” Emily murmured, sighing.

She got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen counter where Morgan was standing. He handed her a bowl.

“He’s a tough nut to crack, isn’t he?” She asked. She glanced over at Hotch, whose eyes caught hers for a split second before he went back to reading. “I don’t even know why I give a damn.”

“You care because you're a nice person, and its not easy living with someone who doesn’t seem to like you for no reason. Hotch is good people, he really is. Just take a deep breath and relax, Emily. I don’t know how long you plan to stay but Hotch takes time to get to know. He doesn’t trust people; it’s something you gotta earn. Patience is a virtue.”

“I don't think I've been blessed with it.” She replied.

“I wasn’t either. Wait grasshopper, it will come.”

Emily smiled, pouring cereal into her bowl. Derek passed her the milk.

“Derek?”

“Huh?”

“I think I need some time to get things done. Is it possible that I might be able to stay here while I try to do that?”

“Don’t be offended but I have to ask you some questions.” He said.

“OK.” Emily nodded.

“Do you have a rich mom and dad living in one of those ritzy suburbs?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“No, I'm not.”

“Well talk to Jason about it. The final decision is his but I don’t think he would ever push you out in the street if you have nowhere to go. No, I'm sure he wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t say I have no place to go but it’s really complicated. You know?”

“Isn't everything?” Derek asked.

There was no sarcasm in his voice. Emily looked at him and could see it in his eyes. He knew exactly what she was going through.

“I think it is.”

“Jason can help. If anything, he’s an ear to listen. Sometimes no matter how much you want to, you just can't do it on your own.”

Emily nodded. She looked around the room at kids eating cereal and Hotch reading the newspaper. Jason had enough to do, he didn’t need her problems. Even if there were moments she felt she might implode from holding it all inside, Emily feared sharing it just as much. The telephone rang, startling Emily. It was the first time she realized they actually had one as she hadn’t heard it all weekend. Penelope picked it up on the third ring.

“Hello.”

“Penelope! What's shakin, kid?”

“Hi Anderson!”

“You're actually just the person I wanted to talk to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I got a little surprise for you. We've got some shipments down here at the docks that I think might have the makings of a computer for you.”

“No way! For real?”

“Yeah, its prime stuff. You know I don’t go for the junk.”

“Yeah, I know. Jason doesn’t like stealing though.” Garcia said.

“Its not stealing, Penelope. They just dump it here, forever, and it goes to waste.”

“Well that sucks.”

“That’s what I'm saying.” Anderson replied. “But if you had it, it would be useful.”

“For sure.” She nodded.

“Exactly. Talk to Jason about it cuz I got a friend and he can get us in and out on Wednesday night in a snap.”

“Awesome. I’ll talk to him.”

“Good deal, kid. You doin alright?”

“Yep.”

“Good. Call me OK, I'm around. Make sure it’s before Wednesday morning so I can set the plan in motion.”

“I will; I promise. Thanks Anderson.”

“You got it. Later kid.”

“Bye.” Penelope hung up the phone. She began to jump up and down like a pogo stick.

Hotch looked at her over his newspaper.

“Garcia, if it’s that exciting and Anderson told you about it, then it probably isn’t legal.” He said.

“Lots of harmless things are illegal.” She countered. “My mom always said that the man does it to control the masses.”

“Well what's up?” Derek asked. He took his bowl, Emily’s, and Spencer’s and put them in the kitchen sink.

“Anderson said they got a delivery at the docks of some cool stuff I could use to build a computer. It’s just going to go to waste in some warehouse…I could use it for stuff. No one would miss a few pieces.”

“Sounds OK to me.” Morgan said.

“Morgan,” Hotch looked at him. “Anderson already has a record…we don’t need to get involved with him.”

“He’s not a serial killer, that’s just petty stuff. Anyway, it’s from when he was a juvenile. You can't judge people for the rest of their lives for what they do as kids. He’s got a job and he’s a decent enough dude. He’s always done right by Penelope.”

“Yeah,” Garcia nodded. “He’s nice to me.”

None of them could really figure out where Anderson’s soft spot for Garcia came from. He wasn’t a street kid really but had grown up in the local projects in DC. He’d seen his share of hard times, some of them completely his own fault, and he did have a record. But he’d been working steady at the docks for over a year and told Derek once about his dream of becoming a bartender. Life wasn’t perfect for him but he was getting by. That’s all any of them were doing really. Derek wasn’t going to judge him…he was doing alright considering how he’d come up.

“I didn’t say he was a monster. It’s just…this isn’t the best idea.” Hotch said.

“I'm gonna ask Jason anyway. I want this.”

Emily went to walk away but Penelope stopped her. The ten year old wanted to know what she thought about the situation.

“Well, I don’t know Anderson at all. I probably shouldn’t give an opinion on something I know nothing about.” She said.

“Agreed.” Hotch replied, folding his arms.

“You're an asshole.” Emily told him.

“It still might be the only time you'll ever get Hotch to agree with you.” Morgan said smirking. “Our bickering doesn’t matter guys, so lets not. Jason gets the final say.”

“He’s gonna say no, isn’t he?” The disappointment was evident in Penelope’s voice.

“Not if you sell it, baby girl. It’s a good deal.” Derek told her.

“The pros of having two computers in a house with seven people far outweigh the cons.” Spencer said from the kitchen table. “Gideon will probably see that, Garcia.”

“What he said.” Derek pointed to Reid.

“There are only six of us, Spencer.” Hotch corrected him.

“I was thinking about Emily. You're going to live with us now, right?”

“I don't know, Spencer.” She replied. “I just…”

“Lets just say for the time being and leave it at that.” Morgan said. He looked at the clock on the microwave. “Crap, I'm gonna be late for football. Penelope, can you wash those bowls?”

“Yep.” She bounded toward the sink, dragging one of the chairs so she could reach.

“Prentiss, you OK?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Looking at Hotch and sighing, Morgan walked down the hall to the bathroom. The older boy followed and took hold of his arm.

“I'm not the bad guy, Morgan.”

“You have a lousy way of showing it. What's going on with you, man? Please don’t let this bug be up your ass all summer.”

“I don't know.” Hotch replied honestly. “I just have so much going on in my head, some days it feels like its going to explode.”

“Is it hormones?”

“I don’t think so.” Hotch shook his head. “I don't know.”

“Well talk to me; I'm listening.”

“You're gonna be late for football.” He let go of Morgan’s arm and looked down at his socked feet. Damn, Hotch wished the answer was down there. He really did.

“Fine. Just lay off Prentiss, alright? Whatever’s happening in your head is not her fault. If you push her too hard and she hauls off and belts you, watch me not jump in it.”

“Yeah,” Hotch nodded. “I probably just need to take a walk and get some air.”

“OK.”

Morgan went into the bathroom and closed the door. Hotch stood in the hallway for a while. He turned to the right and looked at Jason’s closed door. To the left, Emily Prentiss was looking at him. He walked back down the hall and brushed past her.

“I gotta take a walk.” He slipped into his sneakers and grabbed an umbrella at the front door. “I’ll be back…look after them.”

“I will.” Emily nodded, barely getting the sentence out before he was gone.

“Is Hotch OK?” Spencer asked. He had moved to the couch and picked up the TV remote.

“I really have no idea.”

***

He didn’t know how he got stuck with Prentiss. Well, he did but he didn’t have to like it. They needed groceries so Jason asked Hotch to go. He said sure, only objecting when Jason said Emily would go with him. He could handle it on his own.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t. Emily is still going with you, Hotch. We follow the buddy system around here; you know that. Derek is at the Boys and Girls Club and JJ isn’t back yet so Emily can go. It’s raining, you'll need help carrying the bags and the umbrella.”

“Emily can stay with Penelope and Spencer while you and I go to the market.” Hotch reasoned. “She did earlier.”

“I can't. I have to wait for Strauss to come back. Please just do this.”

Hotch wanted to object again but heard the strain in Jason’s voice. So he sighed and nodded. He took the $50, put it in his pocket along with the grocery list, and they set off. Hotch didn’t have much to say and was glad Prentiss didn’t either. They walked the six blocks to Kassmeyer’s.

Inside, Hotch tore the list in half and give her the other piece. Without another word, he went on his way. It surprised him that Mr. Kassmeyer was there on a Monday morning. Still, he was his usual jovial self.

“Hey there, Hotch.”

“Hi, Mr. Kassmeyer.”

“How are things going?” Sam asked. He stopped stocking the cereal aisle.

“OK, I guess.” Hotch grabbed a box of Alpha Bits.

“Well there's a half-pound of bologna and cheese for you at the deli counter. I know how much Spencer loves his bologna and cheese sandwiches.”

“Yes sir.” Hotch managed to put on a smile. Mr. Kassmeyer was a good guy and had proven himself to be so.

Emily walked up to them. She put the groceries in her arms into the cart Hotch was pushing. Sam smiled at her but she didn’t return the sentiment.

“Hello there. Who’s your friend, Hotch?”

“This is Emily Prentiss.” He said, knowing it would’ve taken too long to say that she was not his friend.

“Hey Emily,” He extended his hand. “I'm Sam.”

He wasn’t offended when she didn’t take it. His grocery store had been on the edges of an ever-changing neighborhood for almost a decade. While Sam was used to the yuppies with their designer clothes and penchant for all things organic, the working class and poor still shopped there too. He gave just as many credits as he broke $100 bills. Sam had seen all kinds.

“Hi.” She spoke quietly.

Hotch watched how she reacted to him but didn’t say a word. The barbed wire definitely went up around her.

“Well I won't keep you guys any longer. Hotch, if you're looking for a few extra bucks this summer come on by next week and talk to Miss Clemmons. I’m sure she’ll have something for you.”

“Thanks a lot, I will.”

He and Emily went their separate ways again to finish their grocery shopping. They got everything they needed before walking back to the apartment in silence. The rain was still falling hard and steady. Hotch carried two bags, Emily one and the big umbrella. As they came around the corner, Hotch saw a car.

“Shit.” He mumbled.

“What?” Emily asked. She didn’t want to talk to him at all but he stopped walking a few feet from the apartment. She had to stop too for him to stay dry.

“That green Beamer is the Strauss-mobile.” Hotch replied. “She must be back with JJ.”

“Oh.”

“She's going to have a cow if she sees you. You should stay out here until she leaves.”

“Its pouring.” Emily reasoned.

He looked at her and then back at Strauss’ car. Great.

“OK, look, just follow my lead. I mean it, don’t mess this up.” He said.

“I’ll pretend to be smarter than I really am and maybe I won't completely screw it up.” Emily replied sarcastically. “I don’t want to get Jason in any trouble.”

“Good.” Hotch nodded.

Emily didn’t know what he was saying good to, and she didn’t care. Hotch started walking again; Emily kept up. They went into the building and up the stairs to the second floor apartment. Hotch used his key to open the door. Jason and Erin Strauss were standing in the kitchen talking. None of the other kids were around. The conversation stopped as Erin scrutinized the two teenagers.

“Hello Aaron.” She said.

“Hi.” It was hard to hide his disdain. He didn’t know why he didn’t like her, though she wasn’t exactly likable. Hotch was just one of those people who made you prove your worth. Right or wrong, it was the code he lived by. For some it was easy and it just never happened for others. That suited him just fine.

“Who’s your friend?” She asked.

Jason wanted to speak but didn’t. No doubt Hotch spotted the car and came up with a plan before coming upstairs. He didn't want to stick a monkey wrench in that.

“This is my friend, Emily, from school.” He said. “She just came to hang out today.”

“Wow Aaron, I didn’t know you had any friends.” She couldn’t help herself. That boy got on her last nerve.

“Shows what you know.” Hotch replied before he could help himself.

“Hotch…” Jason took one of the grocery bags as Strauss moved in on Emily.

“How long have you and Aaron known each other?”

“A few months, I guess.” Emily gave a noncommittal response.

“Where do you live?”

“Woodley Park.”

“What happened to your face?”

“Erin, stop.” Jason said. “Emily is a guest in my home. She didn’t come here to be interrogated.”

“Is she staying here?” Erin asked.

“She lives in Woodley Park.” Hotch said. “She already told you.”

“I swear all of you are going to give me gray hairs. I didn’t sign on for this.”

“Yes, you did.” Jason replied.

“No,” She shook her head. “I didn’t. If I didn’t love you as much as I do I swear I would put you over my knee and beat some sense into you.”

“You don’t look like the type who likes it rough.” Emily said, looking Strauss up and down. “Nevermind, yes you do.”

Hotch covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Erin ignored the barb.

“Walk me out please Jason.”

He nodded and the two of them headed for the door. He grabbed the umbrella Emily just left there before going out.

“Can you just promise me that she doesn’t live here?” Erin asked.

They were standing outside in the rain by her car. Jason looked her right in the eye.

“Can you stop asking me to make you promises? Erin, you know I would never disrespect you but I also never asked you to step into any kind of guardian role. I went to the judge to ask for my emancipation because I wanted to be in control of my destiny.”

“Do you really think that she would have granted emancipation to a poor 15 year old without some kind of supervision?”

“I’ll never have an answer for that, will I?” Jason asked. “You know that I appreciate what you've done for me and the gang too but supervisory is not the same as parental. If you wanted to baby me you should have taken me in after my parents were killed.”

Erin wanted to respond but didn’t know what to say. She felt so much guilt that Jason spent four years in that boys’ home. It was a private facility, one of the best in the area, but it didn’t stop the guilt. Erin hated guilt; hated questioning herself and her choices. She always felt uncomfortable around kids…they made her nervous.

In her job, Erin Strauss was a forced to be reckoned with. She took on foreign dignitaries and domestic leadership everyday. She cut people off at the knees and put very important deals on the table before soccer moms were finished packing up lunchboxes. Yet here she was taking a sick orphan to the doctor and making sure she was enrolled for the upcoming school year. Sharks didn’t care for their babies and suddenly she had six. Emily from Woodley Park was not going to be her seventh.

“Jason,” She caressed his cheek. “You irk the ever-loving shit out of me.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“We’ll have dinner on Wednesday evening and finish this discussion. Please bring the completed camp forms…I’ll get my assistant to drop them off.”

“I will. Don’t forget I start part-time at Beans next week. I'm working Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday from 10 to 3 and then Saturday from noon to six.”

“I remember. I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

Erin went to step from under the umbrella to go around to the driver’s side of the car but Jason put his hand on her shoulder. He leaned and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you for the picture and the watch. It means a lot to me to have her close.”

“I know it does. She would be proud of you; they both would. And I insist that that money be spent on something frivolous for yourself.”

“It will be.” Jason replied.

“You're a lousy liar, Jason Gideon. Bye.”

Erin needed to get out of there before it got too mushy. That damn boy and the little rascals who lived with him were going to be her downfall. She had meetings to control that afternoon. The shark got into her car and drove away, shaking off the unwanted parental pangs.

000

“The good news is that I'm not gonna die.” JJ said, dangling her bare feet over the arm of the couch.

“What's the bad news?” Hotch asked as Jason returned from outside.

“Are you kidding me? Damn near two hours with Strauss was worse than anything that ever happened out on the street.”

She laughed so hard it turned into a coughing fit. Sitting up on the couch, JJ tried to get control of it as Emily brought her a glass of water.

“What did she say?” Emily asked, rubbing JJ’s back. She really hoped the girl wasn’t deathly ill. It sucked hard enough that parents had to die…Emily didn’t want to think about kids suffering the same fate.

“JJ has bronchitis.” Jason replied. “They didn’t give her antibiotics because over the counter stuff works just as well. She’s going to be taking a cough suppressant and maybe a cold medicine for her fever if it persists.”

“I told you I’d live.” JJ said.

“Well we’re glad to hear it.” Hotch said sitting beside her on the couch.

JJ smiled, punching his arm. That was how she showed her affection with the boys. JJ never hugged anyone except Penelope and occasionally Jason. She was gentle with Reid but not quite affectionate. Hotch could never figure her out though he never stopped trying. He was always trying to figure people out…it was much easier than turning the microscope on himself.

“Mr. Kassmeyer gave us free bologna and cheese.” Hotch said. “I got some roast beef too.”

“Did you have enough money?” Jason asked. He opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of water.

“Yeah. I even brought back four dollars and some change.”

“Jason, are you in trouble?”

Emily asked what everyone else wanted to. She got up from the couch and went to him. Hotch once again watched something unspoken pass between them. It made him jealous, angry, and confused all in the same breath. That was crazy since Hotch didn’t even know what it was. He turned away from them.

“I'm not in any trouble.” Jason said. It wasn’t quite the truth but he also wasn’t too worried about Erin. She’d get over it.

“You're not being truthful.” Emily replied. “This is entirely my fault and the one thing I didn’t want. I’ll just go. You’ve got something good here and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Don’t go, Emily.” Garcia said. She’d just come into the room and heard the whole thing. “Jason, don’t let her…do something.”

“Emily,” He took her hand to keep her from walking away. “Stay. I mean that. You let me worry about everything else.”

“Why are you doing this? I’ll be OK…you don’t have to do this.”

“Please. I'm not going to sleep at night worrying about you being out there on the streets.”

Emily sighed, not really sure what to do. It had only been a weekend and even with the unfriendly welcome from Hotch being there had been better than anyplace she’d been for some time. She had things she needed to think about and a little time to do it. Having a place to lay her head, clear her mind, and perhaps even a support system might give her the strength she needed to make the next steps with confidence. Squeezing Jason’s hand, she nodded. Emily was happy to see a smile in return.

“OK, I’ll stay and I truly thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“Jason?” Penelope walked up and took his other hand. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Uh oh,” He reluctantly let go of Emily and focused on the little girl. “I know that look and that tone. What’s up Penelope?”

“Do you promise to listen and be praglomatic?” She asked.

“I think you mean diplomatic, Garcia.” Hotch said.

“Or pragmatic.” Emily added.

“I mean them both.” Penelope said. “Do you promise, Jason?”

“Yes, I do. Help me make some lunch and we’ll talk.”

“OK.” Garcia smiled as they went into the tiny kitchen together.

Emily wasn’t sure what to do. She asked JJ if it was OK for her to spend a little time alone in the bedroom.

“Yeah sure, that’s cool.”

She nodded and walked away. JJ looked at Hotch.

“You're thinking a lot.” She said.

“How do you know that?” He asked.

“You’ve got those thinky crinkles in your forehead.” JJ pointed at them. “Can't you feel them?”

“Yeah,” Hotch nodded. He tried to conceal his smile.

“What's the matter?”

“I'm not entirely sure and I'm kinda getting sick of that feeling.”

“Tell me about it.”

***

Erin stood in front of the full-length mirror and just stared at herself. Her body was changing and she didn’t like it. Things were starting to drop and droop; it was horrible. She worked out religiously four days a week and swam two days a week but it didn’t seem to be enough. She dyed her hair to keep it golden like sunshine without a single gray strand. She wore expensive, tailor-cut clothes and sexy yet efficient high heels.

Erin Strauss had to be beautiful, shrewd, intelligent, and untouchable. Every single day the 42 year old was finding it harder to keep up. She loved her job; loved that it afforded her every luxury. She loved the power and privilege that came along with it. Still, Erin was sure the rigors of staying at the top of the heap were manifesting in other ways.

The sleeplessness and the headaches were just two. She’s also had times recently when it was difficult to breathe. In her youth, Erin suffered from panic attacks. She thought she left all of that behind in London.

The child of nobility, Erin Parkinson-Kane arrived on America’s shores almost 30 years ago. Her father, Lord Nelson Parkinson-Kane took a diplomatic interpreter position with the UN. Young Erin was enrolled in Chapin where she excelled academically and socially. Eventually her sweet shyness burned away and a powerful young woman emerged. She graduated first in her class and chose Bryn Mawr University over 10 other schools. It had been the best decision of her life.

The random roommate pool placed her with Nora Schlesinger. They were instant best friends. For the first time in her life, Erin had a real, true friend. She loved Nora and that love only strengthened through four years studying Political Science together. After graduation they moved together to Washington, DC. Erin studied for her Masters in Communications from American University. Nora worked for a non-profit benefiting inner city kids.

Erin was the one who introduced her to Daniel Gideon. He was twelve years her senior, a young Philosophy professor who befriended Erin after many late nights in the University library. Seven months after meeting, Daniel and Nora were married. And Erin was alone again. She didn’t want to invade the newlyweds’ space so she finished her Masters and married Alexander Strauss. He was rich, handsome, and successful. The marriage lasted three years too long before Erin cut and ran.

At 28 she took a job with Blackthorne Global Communications and began her meteoric rise to the Vice Presidency. She did it all with her brains and ability. That was something she was quite proud of. So was her best friend. She was as close to Nora as ever, making time for her and her young son whenever she could. Soon work took up all of Erin’s time though and there were things she missed.

She regretted those things so much now. Little things like lunch dates, book clubs, and birthday parties. She slowed down just enough to meet FBI Agent David Rossi at a cocktail party a decade ago. Erin took Nora along; she didn’t want to be “on” that night. David Rossi was everything Erin thought she didn’t want. He was smart but smug, bold but brash, tantalizing but definitely troublesome. They should've been oil and water.

She broke one of her cardinal rules and slept with him that first night. Nora could only laugh in delight the next day when Erin told her. She informed her mortified best friend that a woman only broke her cardinal rules for a special man. Erin scoffed; there was nothing special about that man. He didn’t even have a real job…what the hell was a profiler? Ten years later and she still wasn’t quite sure was it was that David did. Part of her knew she didn’t want to know.

All she cared about was how he made her feel. Erin didn’t know the kind of happiness she shared with him was possible. She still had difficulty putting it into words. That was another thing; her constant working definitely put a limit on her bliss with David. The ratio of work time to personal time was dismal. He was a workaholic as well but still found time to tell her that he missed her sometimes.

Even when she was there, she could be far away. The phone would ring and she was all business again. Erin was petrified that one day she would wake up and he would be gone. Nora was gone, David could go too. The fear of being alone was crippling sometimes.

“You're thinking too hard, I’ll say that much.”

She smiled when his arms circled her waist. Erin leaned back into him, melting into his hard chest. On the other side of middle age now, Dave Rossi was still sexy as hell. He would turn 50 on Christmas Eve, but she could give a damn about the age difference. She loved him fiercely and it felt magnificent.

“You're the profiler, you would know.”

“I would never profile you, baby,” Dave bent to kiss her shoulder. “You know that.”

“I do, I just don’t know why.”

“It’s simple really…I like my balls too much.”

Erin burst into laughter, her hand quickly covering her mouth. David gently pulled it away and held it in his. That was another reason she loved Dave; no one ever made her laugh.

“Mmm, so do I Agent Rossi.” She turned in his arms and kissed him. Fresh from the shower he looked good and smelled even better. “I love you so damn much.”

“The feeling is mutual. Why don’t you tell me what's on your mind, Erin? You know I can always lighten your burden.”

“Actually, I need you to do something really important for me.”

“Wait, wait, let me guess.”

“Alright.”

“You want me to get you out of this very sexy but quite cumbersome bra and panties, take you over to the bed, and slowly remind you why you’ve kept a cad like me around for a decade? Am I close?”

“Not really.” Erin grinned.

“OK,” He trailed kisses across her collarbone. “Tell me when I'm getting warm; hot even. Burning hot…I’ll take burning hot.”

“David…” She pulled away some. She didn’t leave his arms, just moved out of reach of his lips.

“Yes, my darling.”

“I need you to go look in on Jason.”

“Huh?”

“There's a new girl living there, I know it. They claimed she was a friend of Hotch’s from school but I know that’s a lie. I mean c'mon, who would want to be friends with him. He’s the surliest child I've ever met. She's living there; I need to know for sure.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Dave asked.

“Go sit on the apartment and see what happens. Do a recon mission, stakeout, whatever you call it these days. If she leaves and I'm wrong then I'm wrong. But if she doesn’t…”

“Then you plan to crush moose and squirrel.” He replied in a fake Russian accent.

“That’s not funny.” Her voice was firm but her lips betrayed the tiniest hint of a smile.

Rossi used that to his advantage, teasing her lips with his until it was full-blown. Damn that woman had an amazing smile. She really needed to do it more often. If it could make her feel like it made him feel, Erin would never have a down day. He moaned when she ran her fingers through his thick brown hair.

“I’ll make you a deal.” He whispered, lifting her feet slightly off the carpet as they made their way over to the bed. “It’s 7:30 now. Give me just an hour of your undivided attention and then I’ll go sit on the apartment.”

“You will?”

They fell back on the mattress and Dave’s towel came off. Erin’s bra was next.

“Yes, I will. If it concerns you then it concerns me as well.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Because that’s how it works when love someone, Erin.” He kissed her nose. “Now conversation will cease and we commence to loving in 5, 4, 3, 2…”

***

“Knock, knock.” Jason stuck his head in the girls’ bedroom that evening after dinner. “Hey guys, I need to talk to Emily for a little while.”

“Should we leave?” JJ asked.

“No, I'm gonna take Emily with me. Is that OK with you, Emily?” He asked.

“Sure.” She smiled and stood up from the featherbed.

They left the room together and went to Jason’s bedroom. Emily stood in the middle of the floor, making no effort to move.

“Is it alright if I close the door?” Jason asked.

“I guess so.” Her voice wavered and she didn’t know why. Emily cleared her throat.

“If you're uncomfortable then I won't. We never do anything you're uncomfortable with.”

“Could you just leave it cracked?”

“Sure.” Jason pushed the door up, going to sit at his desk chair. Sit down, Emily.”

“OK.” She sat on the bed, putting her hands in her lap.

“I have to ask some tough questions. I wish I didn’t have to do this but we've already lied to Erin.”

“I knew that was a bad idea. I'm going to get you in trouble.”

“You let me worry about that; I can handle Erin. She’s going to want to know why you're here with us and not your family. I have no intention of telling her your personal business but…”

“I understand.” Emily said.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do. You want to make sure that I'm not on summer vacation.”

“Something like that.” A small smile crossed Gideon’s features. “Honesty is my number one policy.”

“I know. #2 is the buddy system.” Emily managed a smile too. “I'm sorry.”

“It’s OK.”

“My parents are dead, Jason. They died last summer in an explosion at the American Embassy in Islamabad. They were diplomats for the State Department; my father was an expert on the Middle East.”

“You don’t have any other family?” Jason asked.

“My mother’s parents are dead and she has a sister but I don’t know her at all; they're estranged. My paternal grandmother would be my legal guardian but I don’t want to live with her. I can't live with her.”

“Why not?”

“She has heart problems, spends much of her time convalescing at the house in Cologne. I think she's a damn hypochondriac but when you have lots of money doctors will tell you whatever you want to hear. She doesn’t want me around; it takes attention away from her.”

“Couldn’t you just stay at school? I know many places like that are open all year round. I'm sure it’s not the most ideal but…”

“I hated that place, Jason. My parents put me there because I wasn’t a little doll in a frilly pink dress that they could parade around at cocktail parties.”

“I don’t follow.” Jason said.

“It happens to the children of diplomats all the time. My parents were globetrotters. They were rich, beautiful, elegant, and educated. They were at the center of an international social elite universe. When I was born I was the perfect accessory…like a designer bag or a fur coat. Then I got too old.

“I wasn’t traded in for a new model, just put out to pasture. They didn’t need a growing child cramping their lifestyle I guess. When they died I hadn’t seen them since Christmas. I had a month off from school but only spent a week with them. Then they were off to the Czech Republic and I was left with a nanny in London.”

“Why don’t you want to be with your remaining family, Emily?” He asked.

“My Uncle helps take care of my grandmother. He’s actually my second cousin, my father’s first cousin. They grew up together as his parents died when he was about my age. He’s a very successful man in his own right now, except he has a vice…post pubescent girls.”

“How old were you?” His jaw clenched and so did his fist.

“Twelve. We were spending the summer in Andorra. It went on for nearly two months before I broke down and told my mother. She was horrified by what I told her. She and my father went crazy but I know my mother blamed me as well. She could hardly look at me after it happened.

“My father was a little better but scared to touch me. After I was examined by the doctors he hugged me. That was the last time he ever did that. If I go back there my Uncle is going to do it again. Creeps like him don’t ever stop until someone stops them and as long as he has Grandmother Prentiss backing him up he’s protected.

“I’d rather die on the streets than ever let that happen. I don’t want to rot away in some boarding school because they don’t want me. I don’t want to be a sex slave because they do. I just want to live my life. I have an inheritance that I'm to receive as soon as I turn 19.”

“Four years is a long time to hide out, Emily. What will you do in the meantime? You need to finish your education and make something of yourself. Not to mention the fact that your grandmother has surely reported you missing by now.”

“No,” Emily shook her head. “I lied and told her that I was staying in France for the summer with friends. I don’t even have any friends. I just need this time to figure out what I'm going to do. I have to do something.”

“Emily,” Jason leaned forward, taking hold of both of her hands. He took a deep breath. They were warm; fit so perfectly in his. “I want to help you.”

“You have so much on your plate already. These guys need you and I'm…maybe I am just a runaway princess.”

“You were victimized by someone you trusted. No one deserves that and you know it. I don’t want you being somewhere that you aren’t safe. You can stay here through high school, get your inheritance and live your life anyway you see fit. I can ask Erin to help you.”

“She’s gonna be pissed that you lied to her. With my family connections I could be a liability. She's not gonna stick her neck out for me and I can't say that I blame her.”

“Well I will.” Jason replied.

“Why?”

“Tell me why you're here in DC.”

“I don’t even know. It was the one place I felt safe…we lived here for eight months right before I was sent to boarding school. It was the only place that ever felt like home to me. I don’t have a soul here but I felt more connected to it then I ever did to that damn boarding school. Jason, are you sure you want to do this?”

“You need someone to help you. It’s not easy when you're on your own. We’re a family and we’re not asking you to be a part of it if you don’t want to be, but its here. It’s a hell of a lot better than being alone.”

“Jason, you guys have given me more in a weekend than I've ever had as a Prentiss. A part of me wants to be so bitter about that.”

“Don’t let it devour you…you've got other things to focus on.”

“Yeah, I know.” She slipped her hands out of his and ran them over her face. She wanted to cry, felt the bile in her throat, but couldn’t. It had probably been years since she’d done so. She hadn’t even cried when her parents died. It was like hearing about distant relatives that you'd met a few times passing away. Emily stood abruptly. “I need some air. I'm gonna talk a walk or something.”

“It’s raining out.” Jason reasoned.

“I don't really care.”

“Alright. Just don’t go alone OK?”

Emily nodded. She left his room and went out to the living room where Derek, Hotch, and Reid were watching TV.

“Hotch?”

“Yes?”

“Will you take a walk with me? Jason doesn’t want me to go alone.”

“Why me?” He asked.

“Because you don’t like me and you won't ask questions. Please.”

He nodded, getting up from the couch and putting on his sneakers. They left the house together. Outside in an FBI issued SUV, Dave Rossi watched them go. It seemed improbable that two teenagers were walking to Woodley Park from there. Hotch might have been walking her to the subway.

He’d sit tight until the kid got back and then go home. The things he did for love were immeasurable. Dave turned the car radio on and flipped to the AM sports station. The Cardinals were playing the Phillies…that would hold his attention for a little while.

***

Jason took the train to the Georgetown Diner. It was only a mile and a half from the apartment but a light rain was still falling. He walked in, the bell above the door ringing in his ear. Erin sat at their usual table so he put on a smile and walked over. She stood when he approached.

“You lied to me.” She said quietly.

“Hello to you too.”

“You lied to me, Jason.”

“Yes, I did.”

“You're not the lying kind.”

“I find it to be an undesirable character trait.” He replied.

The waitress came over to their table. Jason ordered a root beer and Erin an iced tea. She didn’t like this place. Well, it wasn’t that she didn’t like it; it just wasn’t her type of place. There was no reason to drag Jason to some fancy restaurant for their bi-weekly dinners. They'd been coming to the diner since he was 12 years old.

“Why did you do it?” Erin asked.

“It all happened so fast; we were right in the middle of it. I apologized, Erin, and I mean that…wait, how do you know I lied to you?”

The waitress came back with the drinks. Jason ordered the Salisbury steak special while Erin got the grilled chicken salad. Thankfully they had the choice of light dressing.

“I had Dave look in on you.” She said.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Oh don’t act so appalled, Jason. I had every reason to assume she was living there. Go ahead, tell me her sad story…I'm listening.” Erin added Equal to her iced tea.

Jason cut his eyes at her and sighed.

“She just needs a place to stay while she figures some things out.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means what it means. Emily is at a crossroads and I want to help her if I can. I'm starting with a place to stay.”

“I'm not sticking my neck out for anyone else. Jason, my darling boy, you’ve got to stop taking in strays. You're seventeen years old and about to begin your senior year of high school. After that the sky is the limit. Except it’s not at all because you're saddled with five troubled kids.”

“I'm not saddled with anything.” Jason sipped his soda. “We are a family. You may not understand but it’s true. Anyway, I have a full ride to American University; it’s a good school.”

“It’s not Harvard.” Erin replied.

“I don’t care about Harvard and I never have. I will get my college education and I will take care of my family. That’s what a man does.”

“And Emily from Woodley Park, who is really not from there at all, is she a part of it now?”

“I honestly don’t know. She has a lot of things to figure out before this summer ends.”

“How long has she been there?” Erin asked.

“Derek brought her home on Friday night. She was being accosted in the alley outside of Beans. He put a stop to it and brought her somewhere safe.”

“That’s why she had the bruises on her face and neck?”

“Yeah.” Jason nodded.

“Do you even know her last name or anything about her Jason?”

“Her last name is Prentiss. I know some things about her because we’ve talked about it. I'm sure we’ll talk some more. She needs someone to talk to and…”

“Emily Prentiss?” Erin asked. “Please tell me that’s not her damn name.”

“That’s her name, Erin; I'm not lying to you.”

“Oh Jason, I knew this was going to happen eventually. That girl will only get you into a world of trouble. You have to send her away immediately.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

“Emily Prentiss is a child of privilege. Her parents, Gregory and Elizabeth, were wealthy socialites and diplomats. Her birth was in the society page.”

“I knew that. Well, I didn’t know about her birth but that’s an interesting fact.”

“Her grandmother, Julia Prentiss, is old money…very old. Her Uncle Jonathan runs the Prentiss Foundation. Don’t ask me what the hell they do but it’s been around for close to 100 years. What the hell is Princess Prentiss doing hiding out in your apartment? This is starting to sound like a bad Disney film.”

“Please don’t call her that.” Jason’s voice was low as dinner arrived. “You don’t know her.”

“You don’t know her either. She hasn’t even been at your place for a week. How do you know she isn’t a missing person? The FBI could be looking for her right now.”

“They're not.”

“How do you know?”

“I know because her grandmother thinks she’s in France with friends.”

“Oh really? So she’s already proven herself to be a liar.”

“Don’t call her that!” Jason tried and failed to check his tone. He took a deep breath, looking down at the tacky Formica table. “I'm sorry, Erin.”

“I don’t know the last time you raised your voice to me. This might be the first time. Hmm,” She sampled her salad. It bordered on satisfactory. “Is it possible that you might have feelings for this girl, Jason?”

“I don’t…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. For the past few days little more than Emily occupied his mind. Jason tried to convince himself that it was because he wanted to help her. He did his best to ignore the pull in his stomach and certainly his groin when she was close to him. When she smiled…it was probably better not to think about her smile right now. Jason cleared his throat. “I’d like to change the subject please.”

“You're not getting off that easily. This isn’t some kid whose mom is a mental institution or an orphaned runaway with few options. Emily Prentiss is a member of a highly influential family with a plethora of choices. She's a student at one of the best schools in the world. Do not fall under her spell.

“Today she needs you desperately and tomorrow she’s crying rape and her grandmother won't stop until you're in prison. I’ll be damned if I let that happen. I’ll kill the brat myself first. Get your hormones in check, young man.”

“Just give me some time, OK? You know I don’t want to fight with you but you also have to know that I’ll do what I want to.”

“You are Daniel’s boy all the way.” She muttered.

“And I'm so proud of that.” Jason replied.

“Be careful with this girl. I'm worried about you.”

“Please don’t be. Oh,” He pulled the folder out of his backpack and handed it to her. “The camp forms are filled out and ready to go. Spencer and Penelope are excited about it. With my work schedule I’ll be able to drop them off and pick them up without a problem.”

“If anything comes up with that,” Erin said. “I’ll just have Bethany do it. She loves kids.”

“OK. Hotch is going to get at least 10 to 12 hours at Kassmeyer’s so that’s good news.”

“What about Derek and JJ?”

“Derek’s in football camp from the July 8th to August 16th. JJ told me she’s interested in the young writer’s program over at the library. It starts on the 8th too. She’s been writing a lot and I think it will be good for her. It’s from 11 to 3 on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday so she can walk there and back.”

“She’s fully enrolled in school; I got the call this morning.” Erin said. “She’ll be with the others at Alexander Hamilton. She passed the standardized tests for the sixth grade with flying colors.”

“She’ll be happy to hear that. I know how nervous that test made her; she didn’t sleep the night before.”

“I have to admit that Jennifer is quite an impressive little girl. Don’t tell her I said that.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Jason smiled. “And hey, don’t have Rossi sitting on my house like a Narc. It’s not cool.”

“Then don’t you lie to me anymore. I don’t want that girl to cause trust issues between the two of us.”

Jason nodded but didn’t respond. He was going to help Emily, Erin’s opinion be damned. He didn’t want anything to cause a rift between them…he’d known her his entire life. At the same time he hadn’t asked her to insinuate himself into his life when he went to the courts for emancipation at 15. For that a part of Jason felt like Erin got what she deserved. Still, without her he never would’ve been able to help Derek, Elle, JJ, and Penelope. It was all so twisted; better not to think about right now. No one needed to be thinking that hard over summer vacation, even Jason Gideon.

***

“Do we have everything?” Hotch asked, putting on his backpack.

“Don’t forget the egg salad.” Garcia said.

“I got it.” Emily took it from the refrigerator, adding it to the Igloo of dried ice.

“C'mon guys, I'm ready.” Derek bounced on the balls of his feet. “Let’s go.”

“Jason isn’t ready yet.” Hotch said.

“He can find his way…c'mon.”

“I'm ready.” JJ grabbed the Igloo. “Derek’s right, let’s go. The park is gonna be packed. We need to get a prime spot.”

“You guys can go; I’ll wait for Jason.” Emily said.

Hotch looked at her but didn’t say anything. Then he looked at everyone else and knew they were about to explode with excitement. It was July 4th and they were heading to the park for an afternoon of fun. There was going to be food, music, and of course fireworks later in the evening. It probably would be better to go now and get a good spot. He sighed, not wanting to disappoint his friends.

“Alright, we’ll go.” He said. “I’ll let Jason know.” He headed for the bedroom and knocked on the door.

“I’ll be ready in just a few minutes.” Jason said.

“We’re gonna head out and get a good spot.” Hotch said to the door. “We’re taking everything so you just have to walk over.”

“All of you?” Jason opened the door. He was dressed in khaki shorts and the Dartmouth tee shirt Spencer bought for his birthday. On his foot was one sock and sneaker; the other was in his hand.

“Prentiss said she’d stay and wait for you.”

“Oh…OK.”

“Is that alright?” Hotch asked. “I’ll tell her to walk with us if you prefer.”

“No, its fine; it's not a problem. You guys go and set up. I’ll follow in a few minutes.”

“Are you OK?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded. “I'm tired but determined to have a good day. Go on Hotch, I'm right behind you.”

Hotch nodded, turning and going back down the hall.

“Let’s go, guys.”

They were all excited as they grabbed up something and headed for the door.

“See you there, Emily!” Penelope exclaimed.

“Definitely.” Emily smiled.

When they were gone, she sat down on the arm of the couch. She’d been there for three weeks and it had been the best three weeks of her life. It seemed as if even Hotch was warming up to her presence. He wasn’t exactly nice to her but wasn’t cruel either. That was the last thing she needed. Emily knew the idyllic times couldn’t last just as the summer wouldn’t. Soon she would have to make her decisions and stick to them.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Jason walked into the room.

“Hmm?” She looked at him.

“You're carrying a heavy weight.”

“I'm OK.” Emily tried to smile. “You surely have a lot on your mind as well.”

“Its summer…I'm as light as a breeze.”

“No offense Jason, but I don’t think you’ve ever been as light as a breeze.”

“No comment.” He looked down at the floor. “Maybe I just haven’t known what to say recently and I'm sorry about that.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Emily stood and put on her backpack.

Jason hoped he wasn’t looking at her the way he thought he was. She wore denim cutoffs, a pink tank top, and a pair of black combat boots. She and JJ found the calf high boots in the Salvation Army last weekend. They had silver flames drawn on them with a Sharpie and Emily immediately fell in love with them. They were interesting and drew Jason’s attention to her legs. Not until that moment had he ever been interested in a pair of legs. Now he found them fascinating.

“Its not that I didn’t want to kiss you…”

“Jason, please…”

“I want to try to explain.” He said. He was desperate to explain if only because saying it aloud might help him understand.

“I think if we talk it to death that might not be the best thing. Let’s chalk it up to hormones and…”

“Absolutely not.” Jason shook his head. “It was more than that.”

“Was it?” Emily found herself breathless. She wanted it to be more than that but could hardly let herself believe it. When Jason kissed her goodnight last week, it was the most euphoric feeling in the world. All she could think of was doing it again and again and again.

“Yes.” He said.

“Then why are you standing all the way over there?”

“Honestly?”

“That’s the only way we do it around here, remember?”

“It’s because I'm afraid of losing control again.”

“You didn’t lose control, Jason.” Emily said. “You won't lose control.”

“I surely feel like I will. Everything feels so…”

Emily reached for both his hands, slowly pulling him toward her. Any protest he could think of, and Jason really couldn’t think of anything anyway, fizzled away as soon as her lips touched his.

000

“You think Jason likes Emily?” Hotch asked.

“We all like her.” Morgan replied.

They were sitting on the edge of the quilt they brought to the park watching the pretty girls walk by. Pretty girls were definitely one of the top five awesome things about summer.

“Damn,” Morgan whistled at a redhead who walked by. She turned back, smiled, but kept going. “Hey baby!”

“I think Jason likes Emily.”

“Wait…you mean _like_ like?”

“I mean like like.” Hotch nodded.

“Whoa, for real? Go Gideon.”

“But…”

“But what?” Morgan looked at his friend.

“I don’t want Emily seducing Jason.”

“Seducing? Hell, a pretty girl can seduce me any day of the week. Look, he’s seventeen years old, man, and he never puts himself first. He needs someone to show him a little affection.”

“We show him affection all the time.” Hotch reasoned.

“Not the kind she can.”

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows and Hotch punched his arm.

“That’s not what I mean. I just…” He sighed in frustration. “Nevermind.”

“Jason has a right to experience first love, Hotch. There's nothing wrong with that. It’s awesome as a matter of fact, if songs and movies are to be believed.”

“I don’t want Jason getting hurt. This kind of thing could be bad for all of us. We could…”

“Elle?” Morgan saw a pretty brunette walk by but she didn’t respond. “Elle!”

“Morgan?” Hotch looked at his friend as he bounded off the quilt and took off into the crowd. “Morgan!”

“What's going on?” Jason and Emily approached him.

“I don't know.” Hotch looked up at them. “He took off, calling Elle’s name.”

“Was it her?” A wave of concern washed over Jason’s face. He too had been worried about Elle since her disappearance in January. He never understood why she didn’t come home after the shooting. As hard as Jason tried he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was one of the morgue’s many Jane Does. That feeling made him sick.

“I hardly saw it; it all happened too fast.”

000

“Elle!” Morgan was trying to keep up with her as the crowd in and around the park thickened. “Elle, wait!”

His heart thumped in his chest as his eyes darted everywhere. It was her, he knew it was her. While their eyes only locked for a split second Derek was sure.  
“Elle!”

He ran into someone, falling back on his ass. An ‘oof’ sound came out of his throat as a hand reached down to help.

“You OK, kid?”

“Huh?” Derek took the hand and was pulled to his feet.

“You OK?” The guy asked again.

“Yeah, I'm OK. I'm sorry about that man.”

“It’s cool. Be careful out here.”

Morgan nodded, looking around again. The park was packed with people and plenty of the brunettes resembled Elle. He had to stop doing this to himself…it had been six months. But how could she bolt without saying goodbye? You didn’t do that when you cared about someone. You only did that when you didn’t know goodbye was coming. Still, if Elle was dead then the streets would know. Someone out there would be able to tell him something.

000

“My dad made fireworks sometimes.” Penelope said, eating some fruit salad.

It had been a terrific afternoon and as evening fell everyone was getting antsy for the light show.

“How’d he do that?” JJ asked.

“Dunno,” Garcia shrugged. “But it was awesome. He used to shoot off rockets in the yard and all these cool, sparkly colors would come out.”

“Where are you from, Penelope?” Emily asked.

“Berkeley, California. My parents ran a thrift store and we lived in this farmhouse where all their friends would come over and talk about Marx and existentialism and The Dead. It was awesome.”

“The dead what?” Reid asked.

“I'm talking about The Grateful Dead, Spencer.” She looked at him and shook her head. “Please tell me you know about the Grateful Dead.”

“I don't think I will.” He replied.

“How did you get to Washington?” Emily asked.

“Greyhound. I was on the run from the man.”

“Garcia was Social Services Most Wanted.” Derek replied grinning.

“They’ll never get me.” She said. “When I get my computer set up I think I might change my social security number just to be safe. It's easier than you think.”

“I'm not hearing this.” Jason put his fingers in his ears.

“How do you know all that stuff?” Emily asked.

“It’s a gift…my mom said I was a genius. I've got a lot more to learn and I will. Codes' pretty easy, once you get the hang of it. Having my own computer will be awesome.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Emily replied smiling.

“Do you have any talents, Emily?” Spencer asked.

“Um…I can wiggle my ears.” She did it and they all laughed. “Is that what you meant?”

“No.” Spencer shook his head, still giggling. “Can you wiggle your nose like _Bewitched_ though?”

“Oh sure,” Emily did it. “Other than that though, I don't know. I'm kinda ordinary.”

“No you're not.” Morgan said.

“I'm not?”

“Nope.” He shook his head. “Don’t worry, you'll figure it out.”

“Thanks for being vague, Morgan. That was very Obi-Wan Kenobi of you.”

“He just means if you ended up with us then you're special.” JJ said. “We’re not exactly an ordinary family…we’re kinda like the X-Men or something.”

“Who’s Professor X?” Emily asked.

“Strauss.” Hotch and Morgan replied in unison, calling each other jinx and giving each other high fives.

“I think she might be more like Sabertooth.” JJ said laughing.

“I think the fireworks are gonna start soon.” Jason said, leaning against the tree.

“I've never seen July 4th fireworks before.” Emily said.

“That’s just wrong, Prentiss.” Hotch said.

“My family was always traveling abroad. This is my first time and I'm glad it’s with you guys. I'm really glad.”

Her hand grazed Jason’s; he flexed his fingers to touch hers.

***

“Tell me what's the matter.”

Dave came out on the veranda and stood next to Erin. She was nursing a strawberry daiquiri and a rare cigarette. Night was falling over Potomac, Maryland and Neely Hampton’s Independence Day garden party. Erin hated the woman but they worked together so she came. She was sure the 32 year old was after her job. Erin had been 32 before…it was kill or be killed. Some days she just wanted to give it to her. She didn’t need an Eve Harrington in her life.

“I'm sorry, David, I've been a lousy companion today.”

“Never that.” He put his arms around her, kissing her temple. “Something’s bothering you though and I'm concerned.”

“Can we just go home?” Erin finished off her drink and put out the cigarette. “I'm tired of pretending I don’t loathe this woman and everything she stands for.”

“We can do that.”

They walked down to the vast lawn and started the process of saying goodnight. Erin was perfect as always, smiling when she was supposed to and kissing all the appropriate cheeks, even the people she loathed. Dave smiled at them too though it was more like a grimace since Erin was squeezing his hand. He was in awe of her…had been since the first night they met. He would’ve asked her to be his wife years ago if he didn’t have divorces in triplicate under his belt. Well that and he was afraid any talk of marriage would send Erin running for the hills.

“Next year we’re going to my brother’s barbecue.” Dave said, holding the door to his silver Maserati GranCabrio for her.

“That sounds like a plan to me. A lot of things are going to be different next year.”

Dave slid into the driver’s seat, starting the engine. Frank Sinatra came out of the speakers. Erin sighed, her body quickly melting into the buttery leather seats.

“Baby, I think you should take a deep breath and say the first thing that comes to your mind.” He hit the gas and peeled out of the driveway.

“A part of me really thinks I want to have a baby.”

“If it’s a boy, we can't name him David.”

“Hey, I think I'm being serious.” Erin said.

“So am I. Firstly, I hope I'm not wrong in assuming that it’s me you want to have a baby with. Secondly, juniors have inferiority complexes. Let’s get our kid started on the right foot.”

“So you would have a baby with me?”

“Erin, I have always wanted what you want. It’s hard to remember a time when I didn’t.”

“Dammit, this is all Jason’s fault.” She grumbled.

“I can't say that statement completely shocks me.”

“He’s fallen in love. Well he won't admit it to me but I know that he has.”

“That’s a good thing.” Dave replied. “Well, except that first love is like a kick in the nuts.”

“This girl is no good for him, Dave, she’s dangerous. She’s an orphaned rich girl slumming for the summer. She wants to play house and will break his heart.”

“I assume we’re talking about Emily from Woodley Park.”

“She's not from Woodley Park and I want her out of his life. You know he won't listen to me. I can't make him listen to me. If he were my son…”

“He still wouldn’t listen to you. Trust me, I know from experience.”

“Dammit.” Erin dug into her purse, grabbing another cigarette and lighting it. Dave cracked the windows. “This is just too much; I don’t want to do this. I don’t know what the hell I'm going to do but I don’t want to do this right now. When did I wake up and not know how to handle things? When did I ever worry about someone prettier, flashier, and dumber than me stealing my spotlight? When did I always fear losing you? What the hell is happening to me?”

“You need a break.” Dave said.

“I don’t have time for a break.” She replied. “The Dubai deal is set for 8/1…that’s my deal David. I’ll be damned if anyone pulls the rug from under me on that one. I brokered it, brought it to the table, nurtured it, and made it happen. I have to see it through.”

“Who are you trying to convince?” He asked.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You always know what I mean.”

“I'm just glad I took the day tomorrow.” She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Erin was slipping; she needed to get it together. “Do you mind if we don’t get out of bed?”

“Absolutely not.”

Dave knew the phone would ring before he even had time to contemplate making her breakfast. Maybe he would yank it out of the wall after she fell asleep.

“I'm sorry.”

“For what, baby?”

“The outburst. I just don’t know what's happening to me.”

“Its time to make some really important decisions I think. When you're at the end of the road, you'll know.”

“Promise you'll never leave me, David.” She reached out for his hand resting on the steering wheel.

“Promise me that you want me around.” He replied.

“Sometimes that’s the only thing I know for sure.”

“Ditto.”

***

If I ask you something will you answer truthfully?”

“I'm sorry?” Emily came out of her thoughts and looked at Hotch.

She was actually surprised he’d spoken at all. They took these walks a few nights a week; ever since the night that she told Jason her story. They would walk, side by side, deep in their own thoughts and not sharing them with each other. That was OK with Emily, quiet contemplation was always better than snarky commentary. After four weeks, even with limited conversation, Emily thought she and Hotch had reached some kind of understanding. The sudden sound of his voice might be about to prove her wrong.

“If I ask you something will you answer truthfully?”

“Yeah,”

“Do you have feelings for Jason?”

“What do you mean by feelings?”

“I mean what you're pretending I don’t mean.” Hotch said.

“Don’t you think that’s a little personal, Hotch?”

“Not if it’s untrue.”

“And if its not?” Emily asked.

Hotch didn’t say anything, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jean shorts.

“If you break his heart I will never forgive you.” He said.

“I'm not going to do that.” She looked up at the sky when thunder rumbled in the distance.

“How do you know that?”

“I know because Jason wouldn’t let me. He’s keeping me at arm’s length in any capacity other than friendship. No matter how I feel about that in my heart, I will always respect it.”

“Good then.” Hotch mumbled.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Emily asked.

“I wouldn’t say that I hate you.”

“Really? What would you say?” She glanced at him.

“That I just don’t know you very well.” Hotch replied.

“We’ve lived together for a month, Hotch. I know that’s not an eternity but you haven’t even tried. I've tried but you haven’t.”

“We take our walks.”

“And don’t talk to each other!” Emily did her best to check her tone and failed. She bit her lip as if that could take it back.

“I'm sorry.” Hotch grumbled. Damn, maybe it was better when they weren't talking.

“Your apology is accepted but I’d really like to know why you hate me so much.”

“Please stop saying that, Emily. I don’t hate anyone. It’s just complicated. It’s really…complicated.”

“I probably understand complicated more than you know.”

Hotch nodded as they slipped back into silence. The silence wasn’t companionable as it had been on other nights they walked together. This silence was filled with foxholes, landmines, and booby traps. They were both scared to death of getting caught in one.

“Elle just left.” He barely spoke above a whisper. “We were a family and she walked out on us. She didn’t even say goodbye.”

“I know, and I'm not Elle. I didn’t know her or her circumstances but I would never do that, Hotch. All I've ever wanted was a real family…I wouldn’t leave the best one I ever had.”

“Then how come Strauss isn’t working to get you into school? What's going on that we don’t know about?”

“I'm on borrowed time.” Emily replied.

“What does that mean?” Hotch asked.

“Talk to Jason, OK? Anything I say will probably make you think less of me.”

“Jason would never betray your trust.”

Lightning streaked across the sky and a rumble of thunder soon followed. The storm was getting closer; it sounded like it was right on top of them.

“Just tell him I said it was OK to let you know why I'm on borrowed time.” She said.

“No,” Hotch shook his head. “We tell our own stories around here. That’s the way it goes.”

“What's your story, Hotch?”

“I'm an orphan like you. We all are, except Reid. My mother died when I was six and my dad a few years after that. I met Jason in a boys’ home.”

“Thank you.” Emily said.

“For what?”

“I appreciate you telling me something about yourself. It means so much to me.”

Hotch nodded. He wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore. Giving anything of himself, even slivers, was quite exhausting. He took a deep breath and quickened his steps. They both needed to get inside before the storm came. There would be another time to ask Emily about herself. Hotch definitely planned to know what borrowed time meant very soon.

***

The rain fell down in sheets. The lightning danced and the thunder was triumphant. Emily lay in the featherbed with the sheet up to her chin. Sleep wasn’t coming to her tonight. How could it with that racket going on outside? She hated thunderstorms. They made her feel alone and afraid.

When she was little her family lived in West Berlin for a year and there were so many storms. One night Emily went to climb into bed with her parents. Her mother promptly took her back to her own bedroom and told her that thunderstorms could not hurt her and she needed to face her fears. She was seven years old. The petrified little girl stayed awake for most of the night with her head buried under the covers. She eventually cried herself to sleep. Ever since that night, nearly eight years ago, storms were her nemesis.

Emily turned and looked at JJ’s bunk. The eleven year old was curled in bed with Penelope and Spencer, both of whom were scared of the storm. They must have found strength in numbers because they were all sound asleep. She looked at them a little while longer. Not even thunder that seemed to shake the whole apartment woke them. Penelope clutched her teddy bear, Mudgie, tighter but she didn’t wake up. Emily was quiet as she slipped out of bed and out of the room.

In the hallway she peered over at Hotch and Morgan on the sofa bed. The storm didn’t seem to bother them much. Emily shivered as lightning flashed over their sleeping bodies. She began to count to see how far away the thunder was…1, 2, 3; this time it was only a low grumble. The sound was still ominous.

She turned to Jason’s half-open door before walking down the hall and through it. He was asleep; also didn’t seem bothered by the storm. Emily pushed the door closed before sitting on the edge of the bed. She placed her hand on Jason’s chest.

“Jason? Jason?” She shook him. “Jason?”

“Whuh?” he started to come out of his haze. He wore a startled expression when he realized it was Emily.

“I'm afraid of the storm. Can I please stay in here with you?”

“Em…” Jason felt her shiver when the thunder and lightning came again. Her hand was still on his chest. He wondered if she could feel his heart thumping. How could she not when Jason heard it drumming in his ears? He sighed. “I'm not sure…”

“Please.”

He nodded, pulling back the sheet. Emily climbed in and lay on her side. For a while they just looked at each other.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.” She said.

“I'm not afraid of you.”

“You're acting like it.”

“I am not.” Jason replied. “I'm a little startled at being roused from sleep by someone who didn’t have a bloody nose, gruesome nightmare, tummy ache, or bedwetting incident.”

“Oh.” Emily nodded. She didn’t quite believe him but there was surely no reason to bicker about it. Things were tense enough. “Is it crossing the line to ask you to hold me?”

Jason couldn’t take her into his arms fast enough. They both exhaled, Emily resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat on her cheek; she could hear it. It brought her a real comfort.

“Your heart’s beating really fast.” She said.

“I think it always does.”

“Not this fast, Jason, I'm sure.”

“Perhaps its nerves.” He offered.

“I'm really sorry that I make you nervous.” Emily replied.

“Its not you…its me.”

“Maybe if you just gave in and kissed me when you wanted to, you wouldn’t feel so nervous about it.”

“Emily…”

“What?”

“I just…” Jason cleared his throat as the words struggled to tumble from his lips. If he kissed her when he wanted to he wouldn’t find time to do anything else.

“Jason,” Emily moved away from him and sat up in bed. She looked into his eyes, seeing more emotions there than she could ever name. Unable to help herself, Emily took his face in her hands. “No matter what, I want to be your friend first. I will always be your friend and I don’t want anything to affect that. You can talk to me.”

“I've never felt this way in my life. I feel upside down and inside out. One minute my body is hot like its on fire and the next I feel like I've been doused in cold water. Is that normal?”

“I really have no idea.” She replied smiling.

“I've just…this is going to make me sound like a dork.” Jason found it difficult to meet her gaze.

“Whatever it is I doubt that seriously.”

“I've never kissed a girl before.” Jason whispered. “I've thought about it, thought I might get a chance, but never have. Not until you, Emily.”

“I've never kissed a boy before.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. When did I even have a chance? I was either traveling the world like a piece of my parents’ luggage or trapped away in some girls’ boarding school. I'm really glad it was you, Jason. They say your first kiss is something you'll never forget. I know I won't.”

“I won't either.” Jason pulled her close, kissing her again. Her lips were so soft and the way she responded made him moan. He pulled away slowly.

“Em…”

“You keep saying that. You’re certainly not going to be able to blame that one on me.” She said.

“I don’t want to blame anyone. I just don’t want to hurt you. If I ever hurt you, or if you thought I did, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

“If I thought you did? What does that mean?”

Jason lay down again and wrapped Emily in his arms. Another round of thunder and lightning made her shiver. She was so glad he was close.

“You're really young.” He said.

“I'm fifteen years old, Jason.” Emily’s tone was defiant. “I'm old enough to know what I want and how I feel.”

“You're not fifteen for another three months.”

“What's three months? I'm fifteen.”

“You're fourteen.” His tone was just as defiant.

“Fine, I'm fourteen. Why don’t you just say what's really bothering you? I'm not made of glass, Jason; you don’t have to tiptoe so I don’t shatter.”

He didn’t say anything for a while, just held her body against his. Jason wasn’t sure how to articulate all the thoughts running through his head. He honestly wasn’t expecting to have to do it tonight.

“With what you’ve been through…I never want you to confuse something affectionate from me as something awful. I don’t want to hurt you and since I'm new to this, I'm afraid I'm bound to. We don’t need to be involved in anything that could possibly be sexual. I would rather stay away.”

“What if I don’t want you to stay away?” she asked.

“I think we both just need to sleep, Emily. Spencer wakes up with the crows and this whole situation might be uncomfortable for him.”

“Apparently he’s not the only one.”

Emily moved out of his arms to the other side of the full-sized bed. She turned her back to Jason and whispered goodnight.

“Goodnight, Emily.”

***

“You're not sleeping.” Dave turned on his side, spooning with Erin. Brushing the strap of her nightgown aside, he kissed her shoulder. Then he sucked the skin.

“I just woke up.” She whispered. Erin slid her hand over his resting on her stomach. When he flexed his fingers through hers, she exhaled.

“Know one of the many things I love about you?” Dave asked.

“Hmm?”

“You're a bad liar. It’s possible that you're just a bad liar with me, which is how it should be. The sleeplessness is back.”

“In approximately four hours I'm going to be in the office on a conference call to Dubai with El Fattah. I cannot let this slip through my fingers.”

“You own this deal, baby. You know that.” He replied.

“El Fattah is a sexist pig, Dave. God, when he calls me madam it makes me cringe. His tone is so derogatory.”

“Fuck him.”

“With a hot poker.” Erin said.

“You could. Some men are into that…well that’s what I heard once anyway.”

Erin grinned. She turned on her back, caressing his face. He kissed her breathless.

“There’s always the David Rossi surefire cure for sleeplessness and everything else for that matter.” He whispered against her lips.

“I…”

“Tell me what's wrong, Erin.” He gently brushed a golden lock from her cheek.

“I'm really not in the mood.”

“Not at all?” Dave looked at her.

“Nope, not even a little bit.”

“Hmm, well I guess there’s a first time for everything.” Dave held her, kissing her forehead. “I wish you could find a way to articulate what's happening in your head. I can admit that I'm growing concerned about you, Blondie. By the way, it has nothing to do with not being in the mood.”

“I know that.” Erin kissed his heartbeat. “Just keep repeating August, 2nd, August 2nd; that’s what I've been doing. Things will go back to normal then.”

Dave wasn’t sure that was true but he wouldn’t tell her that. Whatever it was, whatever happened, he would stand by Erin. By the time this was all over Dave just hoped he wasn’t picking her up.

“Do you love me Erin Strauss?” He asked.

“I love you more than anything. I've been thinking of going back to my maiden name. How does Erin Parkinson-Kane sound?”

“It has a nice ring to it. You know, Erin Rossi doesn’t sound too bad either.”

“That sounds wonderful.” She cuddled closer to him. Ask me, her mind screamed while her mouth remained closed. Ask me, and I’ll go with you to the end of the Earth. Just ask me.

***

Derek hung up the phone and looked at Emily.

“It’s on. Do you have money?”

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“Cool, let’s go. Hey JJ?”

“Yeah?” She sat up on the couch where she was reading Thinner.

“Watch the munchkins; we gotta go out.”

“Where you going, Morgan?” Penelope popped up holding the innards of a motherboard. “Can I go?”

“Not this time, Penelope, we just gotta make a run. Stay here with Kevin…it’s not polite to leave your guests. Anyway, the faster you get that computer up and running, the faster we can play lots of Tetris.”

“OK.”

She sat back down on the floor with her friend, Kevin Lynch. They were both getting ready to enter the fifth grade and the young boy worshipped the ground Penelope walked on. He also seemed to have her talent for computer technology. Together they were going to be dangerous one day.

“I’ll bring you a strawberry milkshake.” He promised.

“OK.” Her smile grew.

“You want anything, JJ?” Derek asked.

“Nope, I'm cool.”

“What about you, Lynch?”

“I’d like a chocolate milkshake, please.”

“No problem. We’ll be back kids.”

Derek and Emily left the apartment and hit the street. It was a steamy Sunday afternoon. Jason and Spencer were in the park playing chess with the old dudes. Hotch got three hours bagging at Kassmeyer’s; he wouldn’t be home until after four.

“Are you sure he has it?” Emily asked.

“No.”

“Then where are we going?”

“We’re going to see if he has it. I bet he does but you gotta play the game. Know what I mean?”

“Not entirely.”

“Rule #3 on the streets, always play the game. The rules could change at a moment’s notice so you have to be quick witted and stay light on your feet.”

“Be smart and run fast.” Emily said.

“Exactly.” Morgan nodded, pointing at her. “I knew I liked you, Prentiss. From the word go I saw it in you.”

“What?”

“That spark…not everyone has it.”

“And Anderson’s a good guy, right?” she asked.

“He’s good enough.” Morgan replied. “It’s hard to be all good out here, but he’s fair. Oh one more thing, I do all the talking no matter what. If he asks you a direct question that’s fine but you don’t talk money, OK?”

“OK.” Emily nodded. “I really hope he has it.”

“Me too, Prentiss.”

They walked into the Georgetown Diner and over to the counter. Emily didn’t look around. It was pointless anyway since she couldn’t pick out Anderson in a lineup. Three guys walked out, one of them could’ve been him. The waitress came up to the counter.

“Can I help you?”

“I need two medium extra-thick milkshakes, one strawberry and one chocolate.”

“$4.50.”

Derek handed her the five dollar bill, told her he’d be right back, and tapped Emily’s shoulder. They headed outside and to the side of the building. A boy emerged from the shadows.

“What's up dude?” Anderson tilted his chin upward.

“Hey.” Morgan nodded.

Emily watched them do some newfangled handshake that boys probably did a lot. She was definitely expecting Anderson to be something different. He stood at about 5’9” with feathery brown hair and a pretty boy face. He wore faded blue jeans, sneakers, and a Led Zeppelin tee shirt. Hotch could look like that in five years…nothing about the kids said badass. Of course there was really no point in wearing it on your sleeve; if you were you were.

“You got it?” Morgan asked.

“Let me just say man, this took some searching.”

“Yeah, yeah, you mentioned that a few times.”

“I'm just saying it’s something to be taken into account.”

“Uh huh…lets see it.”

“Shabam!” Anderson opened his hand and held the medallion.

Emily gasped, reaching for it. He snatched his hand back, clicking his tongue.

“You're cute but nothing’s free, babe. Let’s talk, Morgan.”

“$20.”

“Are you kidding? Dude, you must be kidding.”

“It’s St. Whatshisface, Anderson. The street value is practically nil.”

“The silver could get me a pretty penny. I want $50.”

“Forget it, $25.”

“$30.” Anderson said.

“$27 and that’s my final offer.” Derek countered.

“You're gonna give me ones, Morgan?” He sighed. “OK, fine, $27…for old times sake.”

“Give him the money Prentiss.”

Emily pulled the 20, 5, and two singles from the pocket of her shorts. Anderson handed her the medallion. She smiled.

“It’s always a pleasure doing business with a pretty girl.”

“Thanks.” Emily said.

“How's the kid, Morgan? She enjoying all that hardware?”

“She and her friend are putting it together as we speak. I gotta get these milkshakes; I’ll see you around.”

They did the kooky handshake again and Anderson walked away. Morgan and Emily got the milkshakes from the counter, heading back to the apartment.

“I don’t know how to thank you, Morgan.”

“You don’t have to do that…I was happy to do it. What saint is that anyway?”

“It’s St. Raphael, the Archangel. He’s the Patron Saint of Love. My father gave me this before they shipped me off to boarding school. He wanted me to know that he would always love me.”

“I thought St. Valentine was the Patron Saint of love. That much I do know.”

“Actually the Roman Catholics have at least four or five saints to represent any number of different things. It’s a cast of thousands.”

“Really? That’s cool. Do you know them all?” Morgan asked.

“No, but I know a lot. I don’t even practice Catholicism but in Europe religious affiliation is important. I wouldn’t care if the medallion was for the patron saint of peanut butter; it’s the last thing of value my father ever gave to me.”

“I understand perfectly.” Derek nodded, slipping his long arm around her neck and pulling her into a loose headlock.

Emily laughed as they made their way back to the apartment.

“Oh, Morgan?”

“Hmm?”

“The necklace is platinum…so is the medallion.” Emily said.

“What's that mean?”

“That means it’s probably quadruple the price of silver on the street.”

“Are you shitting me?” He looked at her.

“Nope.” Emily shook her head.

“Damn, you are one hell of a player, Prentiss. You might even teach me something out here.”

“I’ll try.”

Morgan smiled at her and she punched his arm. Today had definitely been a good day.

***

“Hey JJ, the girl I work with thought…what's wrong?”

Hotch walked into her bedroom on a drizzly Wednesday in mid July. He’d just come home from work and JJ was home alone. She was lying on her bed, crying. Hotch had never seen her cry before so it immediately concerned him. He closed the door, sat down on the bed, and put his hand on her shoulder. JJ shook him off.

“Buzz off Hotch.”

It was hard to hear her with her face buried in the pillow but he got the gist of it. He was going to do no such thing until he knew she was alright. Hotch put his hand on her shoulder again. This time JJ didn’t fight him, she just cried harder. He stroked her blonde hair.

“It’s OK to cry, you know. It’s OK to cry and to tell someone you love why you're upset. I'm always gonna be here for you, JJ, always. You can tell me anything and I’ll do my best to comfort you.’’

“For real?” she sat up, wiping her tearstained face and snotty nose with the back of her hand. Then she wiped it on her blanket. “You really mean that, Hotch?”

“Always,” he nodded. “Big brothers protect little sisters; that’s the rule. Tell me what's wrong.”

“Today is Colleen’s birthday. She was my sister.”

“How old would she have been?”

Hotch didn’t know JJ had any siblings. Then again he didn’t know much about her. She’d only been with them for four months and had yet to talk much about herself. Some days it felt as if she had always been in the apartment with them but the truth was she hadn’t been. She’d lived someplace else before and there she had a sister.

“She would’ve been sweet sixteen.” JJ replied. “I know she would’ve wanted a big party with all of her friends. Colleen had so many friends; everyone loved her. Maybe she would’ve had a _90210_ -themed party. She loved that silly show and always wanted to be glamorous like Kelly Taylor. You know I can't even watch that show anymore…it reminds me too much of her. I never really liked it anyway, but…’

“What happened to Colleen?” Hotch asked.

“She was murdered.”

“When did that happen?”

“It was two years ago. After school my mom was supposed to pick her up but mom was late. Mom was always late. She worked for a lawyer and she was a bit of a workaholic. So Colleen was probably waiting in the school parking lot for her…she was a freshman at the high school.

“By the time mom got there she was gone so mom just came home figuring she grabbed a ride with a friend. Colleen wasn’t home though and after calling all her friends, my parents called the police to report her missing. They asked us so many questions and talked to so many people but couldn’t find a trace of her. Four days later they found her body in a playground in Pittsburgh, about 18 miles away from where we lived.”

“I'm really sorry to hear that JJ. It must have been awful for you.”

“I was numb more than anything. We lived in the suburbs…stuff like that didn’t happen in the suburbs. We had one high school, everyone knew each other. It made the whole town so suspicious; they thought Colleen had to know her killer.”

“Did they catch the person who did it?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah,” JJ nodded. “It was the science teacher. No one could really believe it when they heard. He pled guilty and they sentenced him to 35 years in prison. My dad wanted him to get the chair for killing Colleen, cuz he did more than kill her; he did other stuff to her too. But the lawyer guy thought the family had been through enough and if he went on trial everyone in town would’ve known the dirty details.

“My mom really didn’t want that; she and my dad argued about it all the time. He was never the same after Mr. Curtis went to prison. He started drinking all the time. He would drink, cry, and go far away in his mind. Mom went back to work and they didn’t even talk to each other unless they were fighting. Dad practically lived in the basement while everyone else whispered about Mom having an affair.

“One night Dad came into my room as I was getting ready for bed. He was three sheets in the wind but that was nothing new. He tucked me into bed, which he hadn’t done since Colleen died. At that point she had been gone almost a year. He hugged me, kissed me, and apologized for being a bad dad. I lied and told him that he wasn’t. I loved him so much and I hated that he was carrying that guilt too. He told me that he loved me then told me to go right to sleep because I had school in the morning. The gunshots woke me up.”

“Gunshots?” Hotch could hardly say the word.

“My father got his 12 gauge shotgun, loaded it, and shot my mother. Then he reloaded it and shot himself.”

“You don’t have to relive it anymore, JJ. I'm sure it’s a horrible thing to think about.”

“Why didn’t he just kill me, Hotch?”

“Don’t say something like that.” he put his hands on her shoulders. “You're lucky to be alive.”

“Lucky? My whole family is dead. How could my dad be so damn selfish to believe that I wouldn’t want to be in heaven with him, mom, and Colleen? It was cruel to leave me alone.”

“You're not alone anymore.” Hotch took hold of her small hand. It was tiny but her grip was like steel. “You'll never be alone again. We’re a family now and no one is going to break us apart. I know you’ve been hurt and I know you're still scared sometimes, but I'm promising you that it’s gonna be OK.”

“You promise?” She looked at him.

“I promise.” Hotch hugged her. “Cross my heart, JJ.”

For just a moment she allowed herself to be comforted. Then she pulled away, giving Hotch a nervous smile.

“OK, enough of the mushy stuff.” She said.

“The mushy stuff is OK sometimes. Are you feeling better?”

“I don’t know, but thanks for trying Hotch.”

“That’s what I'm here for. That’s why we’re all here. Remember that we found each other for a reason; always remember that. I’ll get out of your hair now if you want me to.”

“Just for a little while. I need to clear my mind.” JJ said.

Hotch nodded, climbing out of the claustrophobic bottom bunk. He gave her a reassuring smile before leaving the room. He didn’t want to pity JJ but how could anyone, much less a child, carry such a heavy weight. She was eleven years old and her entire family met a violent end. She was living on the streets for God knows how long when he found her.

What would have come of her out there? How did she get up day in and day out to face the ass kicking life had so far offered her? How did any of them for that matter? JJ’s story was horrible but none of the other kids had had a walk in the park. Not even Emily and Hotch didn’t know much about her. He had no idea what they would do if they didn’t have each other.

***

“Hi Jordan.” Emily walked into Beans wearing a smile. The rain had gone away and the sunny summer was back. The coffee shop was full, with The Sundays playing on the overhead. She came up to the counter. “Is Jason here?”

“He’s in the back cleaning up for his break. How are you?”

“I'm good.” Emily said. “I'm glad the rain is gone. For a little while I thought we were gonna float away.”

“Oh I know.” Jordan replied. “This place is such a swamp.”

“Totally.”

Jason came out of the back, smiling when he saw Emily. He ducked under the counter and was on the other side with her.

“Hey.” His greeting was shy. She looked really pretty today in faded blue jeans and a lavender v-neck shirt. Her hair was in two plaits and her porcelain skin was starting to tan just a bit from the strong summer sun. Damn, she was beautiful.

“Hi. Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.” Jason looked at Jordan. “We’re just going to be across the street.”

“OK. You can take twenty, Jason.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure. We have it all under control here.”

He nodded before walking out the door with Emily. They went across the street to the Ice Creamery and took a table outside. A server took their order of large bacon cheese fries, a root beer and a Cherry Coke. Jason cringed thinking about what he was about to put in his body.

But the waffle fries covered in Cheez whiz and bacon crumbles were so delicious. Morgan always reasoned that the fries had potatoes for vegetables, cheese for dairy, and bacon for meat. They were totally nutritious if they had three of the five food groups. Not really, but he wouldn’t let his reasoning be denied.

“I have a plan.” Emily said.

“What is it?”

“I'm going to file to be legally emancipated. I have no idea why it took me so long to figure that out but it’s the perfect solution. I've been reading up on it while taking JJ to the library. It’s really simple, Jason.”

“It’s not that simple.” He replied.

“It will be for me. I'm an orphan so I actually have no parents to fight against this and I have the financial means to take care of myself.”

“I thought you couldn’t get your inheritance until you were nineteen.”

“Well I wouldn’t be able to if I was a minor. As an emancipated teenager they would have to give me access to it. Then we wouldn’t have to worry about a thing.”

“How do you mean?” Jason asked.

The server came back with their fries and sodas. Emily smiled over her lunch and her smile made Jason do the same.

“Well first things first, we could get a house. I love the apartment but it’s getting kinda cramped. Imagine Spencer, JJ, and Penelope with a backyard to play in. Everyone could have their own room; Hotch and Morgan wouldn’t have to sleep on the sofa bed anymore. We wouldn’t have to listen to the upstairs neighbor’s band do horrible covers of 80s metal hits.”

“They're getting better.” Jason replied.

“Jason…”

“My clever, clever Katya.” He laced his fingers with hers and Emily smiled.

She loved to hear him call her that though he’d only done it twice before. It was from a Russian folktale he was reading Spencer. The tale was about a young girl, Katya, who impressed the Czar of Russia with her ability to solve even the most complex riddles. He was so taken by the little girl that he moved her to the castle and as soon as she grew up, the Czar married her.

One night they were doing dishes and Jason got off on a tangent about Nietzsche and child rearing. When Emily actually understood what he was talking about, which wasn’t always easy with Jason, he grinned and called her Clever Katya. She told him that her middle name was Katherine, the American form of the name Katya. It only gave the endearment more meaning for the both of them. Now it was something special they shared.

“I want to do this, Jason. Well, I have to actually. If not…”

“I understand. Are you ready to sever all familial ties?” He asked.

“They’ve never been family to me, just bad memories. There are people who want to be my family and I want to be with them. We can make this work. I just need an attorney so that I can file the necessary paperwork.”

“It sounds like your mind is made up.”

“Are you going to try to talk me out of it?” Emily asked.

Jason didn’t say anything. He honestly didn’t know what to think. She was right, there wasn’t any other solution. As long as Emily was considered a minor she was required to go back to her family. If she didn’t then she would be classified as a runaway. That’s when the troubles would start.

“Erin took me to CeCe Hillenbrand.” He said. “She's a corporate shark who does some family law pro bono sometimes. She’s nice and good at what she does.”

“Erin isn’t going to help me.” Emily replied.

“I can try to talk to her. She just needs to realize that this is something that has to be done.”

“I don't know how comfortable I feel telling her my personal business. Yes, I know it could help but…can't we just go to Ms. Hillenbrand ourselves.”

“Why would she want to help us? She’s a very busy woman.” Jason said.

“Then I’ll just find someone else.” Emily said. “I don’t need Erin Strauss for anything. I can just go through the Yellow Pages. I can do this Jason; I will do it.”

“We will do it.” He squeezed her hand. “Can I just ask you something personal?”

“You can ask me anything.” She nodded.

“Just how much money do you have? You don’t have to give me an exact number, that’s not my business, but…”

“Let’s just say that none of us would have to worry about anything again. It’s my money, Jason, from both my mother and father. No one else can touch it but me.”

Jason didn’t exactly trust some random lawyer to help them. Even without the exact number he knew who the Prentisses were. He’d done his own research on the family. Emily could be targeted for abuse, especially since she was desperate for help. He’d be damned if anyone was going to hurt her.

“Just give me a few days and we’ll talk again.” He said. “Can you do that?”

“I guess so. You don’t sound too confident. It’s not perfect but we don’t have too many other choices. And I fit all the parameters for this to go very smoothly.”

“I know.” He nodded. “We’ll do this and we’ll do it together. I promise.”

“OK.” Emily managed a smile.

They finished their quick lunch, paid, and headed back across the street. Jason needed to go back to work; Emily was heading to the library to pick up JJ. When she went to walk away, Jason held on to her hand. Then he pulled her into a hug. Emily exhaled. How did something as simple as his arms around her ease all her fears?

This had the potential to be a bumpy ride but they could do it together. Not just she and Jason, the whole family would be a support system. Erin Strauss was kind of a member of that family and had the potential to make trouble. Emily hated that the women wouldn’t even give her a chance. She refused to beg for help…there were other ways to get it done. It was the third week of July now; time was not on her side.

Jason inhaled her scent and let it fill his head. He’d done his best, usually succeeding in keeping his feelings at bay. That didn't mean they weren't there. Emily was an amazing young woman. She was smart, strong, and in just five weeks had found a nice place in their family.

He wanted her to stay with them but needed to make sure he wanted it for the right reasons. For so long Jason did his best to tackle his own thoughts, feelings, and problems. Now he knew it was time to talk to someone with a little more experience. Sometimes it was OK to ask for help or guidance. Jason took Emily's face in his hands. She smiled at him before he kissed her lips.

“Get back to work.” Emily said. Her lips gently brushed his again before moving out of his arms. “I’ll see you later, OK?”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Jason waved goodbye and went back inside the coffee shop.

***

“Aw baby, this is fantastic.”

“You're home!”

Erin rushed into his arms, not caring much about decorum. Dave smiled and held her close to him. Their kisses were passionate.

“I missed you so much.” She murmured against his lips.

“You're cooking for me.”

“Not exactly for you…I didn’t know you'd be home tonight. Why didn’t you call me?”

“I honestly thought you'd be at the office. I was just going to come home and order a pizza.” Dave replied.

“Well now you don’t have to do that.” Erin led him by the hand into the kitchen. “I needed to get out of there. I left the team working; they need to learn to get along without me.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmm hmm.” She poured him a glass of Pinot Noir.

Dave sat down at the counter and watched her work with dinner. Erin knew how to cook but it certainly wasn’t something she did very often. She preferred expensive restaurants; he had no problem taking her wherever she wanted to go. Dave also liked to cook for her and with her. He and Erin shared a lot of wonderful moments while cooking together.

“Did you catch the maniac?” She asked him, chopping more chicken breast and adding it to the pot of penne with Alfredo sauce.

“I always do.” He sipped his wine.

“Why don’t you tell me what it is you actually do?”

Dave watched Erin get plates from the top cabinet and put dinner on them. Then he followed her into the dining room. He lit candles while Erin poured herself a glass of wine. She poured herself a healthy glass of wine.

“I'm a profiler, Blondie, you know that.”

“Yes, but what the hell does that even mean?”

“Do you remember when we sat down and watched _The Silence of the Lambs_?”

“I really didn’t like that movie. It was so…I'm sure people like that exist but I surely don’t choose to watch their exploits for entertainment.”

“Well some of us catch those people for a living.” Dave said.

“So you chase serial killers?” she asked.

Dave looked at her. After the initial getting to know each other, Erin showed no interest in his occupation. That wasn’t the same as showing no interest in him. She told him that she figured it was dangerous and probably rather sickening. If she didn’t think about the dirty details Erin wouldn’t have to worry about him all the time. The idea of some lunatic hurting or killing him was enough to keep her awake at night. She had enough to do that already.

“I’d much rather talk about you.” He said. “I haven’t seen my favorite girl in three days. I spent those three days in a New Mexico police station with no AC.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I'm not. One does not joke about excessive amounts of sweat.”

“No,” Erin shook her head. “One doesn’t.”

“What did you do while I was gone?”

“Work, work, and more work. I considered buying a dog. Jason and I had dinner; he’s still harboring the fugitive.”

“She’s not a fugitive, Erin, she’s a 15 year old girl.” Dave ate his chicken Alfredo. It wasn’t as good as his mother’s, or his second wife’s, but it was good.

“Don’t defend her, David. I had dinner with Jason but he’s still not telling me what's going on with her. I don’t have the time to constantly watch him.”

“He’s practically a grown man, babe, and not just in the eyes of the law. Jason is a very intelligent young man and even if she turns out to be the Lolita you think she is, I'm sure he’ll see through her soon enough.”

“What if he doesn’t? Sex is a dangerous tool and he may be a grown up but he’s surely sexually naïve. He better be sexually naïve. This girl may be playing on that. She’ll get him wrapped around her finger and then what?”

“She is a 15 year old girl.” Dave reasoned.

“With all you’ve seen David I know that you know what teenagers are capable of these days. It’s not the 1950s anymore.”

Dave nodded, not saying anything. He didn’t know Emily and he refused to judge her. He did know Jason though; that kid had a good head on his shoulders. He was an excellent student, hard worker, and looked after the five kids in his care with a love and stability that rivaled most adults. Sometimes he wondered where he got the strength from. Maybe it was time for him to ask.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“What?” Erin stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth.

“You're right about some things. He’s just turned 17 and never talked to anyone about sex or love…that needs to be rectified. He’s about to start his senior year of high school and then he’s off to college. He needs the man talk. Who else is going to do it?”

Erin grinned and then she laughed. The joyous sound made fireworks in Dave’s belly.

“Why are you laughing?” he asked.

“Well, I'm thinking about how you and Daniel had absolutely nothing in common. I don’t know what Dan would’ve said but I can imagine what you will.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or something else.”

“Oh David,” Erin caressed his face. “No, no, you're going to be wonderful. I love you so much for even volunteering. Your heart is always in the right place.”

“I had two little brothers; this is actually the part I'm good at.”

“You'll make a good Dad.”

“Mmm, I don't know. I can be a bullheaded fool sometimes. That doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t try.”

“You deserve all the happiness in the world, Dave.” She said.

“My happiness is sitting right in front of me.” He kissed her. “Everything else is icing on the cake.”

“You’ve always had a notorious sweet tooth.” Erin kissed him again.

“Damn right, baby.”

***

“What's everyone doing today?” Jason asked.

It was Saturday morning and they were cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Jason was cleaning up the living room. Emily was right; the space only seemed to be getting smaller.

“I'm working from one to four.” Hotch said.

“Kevin’s coming over.” Penelope said, wiping down the table with a dish rag. “I think we’re going to get Otto up and running today.”

“Otto?” Emily asked.

“Otto is my computer. Kevin picked out the name, do you like it?”

“Giving names to inanimate objects brings the object and the person closer together.” Spencer said.

“Otto is not an inanimate object.” Penelope replied. “Well technically he is but…oh nevermind.”

“I understand Penelope.” Emily said.

“What about you, Derek?” Jason asked.

“I'm on munchkin patrol. I'm just chillin out today.”

“JJ and I are hanging out today.” Emily said. “We found this awesome used bookstore by American University. I think we’re exploring all afternoon.”

“Well I'm having lunch with Dave Rossi today.”

“What did we do, Jason?” Derek asked.

“We didn’t do anything that I can think of. He called me on Thursday and asked and I said sure. I've known him for ten years, I wouldn’t say we were close but I’ll surely respect his right to want to talk to me. But I do want to talk to you guys about something important. C'mon and sit down.”

They all sat around in the living room and looked at Jason.

“Emily and I have been talking recently.” She looked up when she hear her name. Her stomach dropped because she had no idea what he was going to say about her. “She's ready to take steps to become a permanent member of this family. It might not be easy but we’re gonna fight for it. I want to know what you guys think.”

“When you say it won't be easy, what do you mean?” Hotch asked. He glanced at Emily and she looked scared.

“She's going to fight for legal emancipation like I did.”

“I won't stop until I've won.” Emily said.

“Well you know you have my support.” Morgan said. “Whatever you need just let me know.”

“Thanks Morgan.”

“Why do you have to go to court?” JJ asked. “Why can't Sabertooth, I mean Strauss, just do for you what she did for us?”

“Do you want me to answer that?” Jason asked.

“You can if you want.” Emily replied nodding.

“Emily’s an orphan like us. She has a living relative though, her grandmother. Legally as her family she can look after Emily since her parents have died. If she doesn’t want to be with her she has to tell a judge why.”

“Are you going to tell us why?” Hotch asked.

“Not here.” She said quietly.

“You’ve got my support 100%.” JJ said.

“Me too.” Penelope said. “If you want to be with us and not them the man has no right to tell you otherwise.”

“I definitely want you to stay.” Spencer said. “You always make me laugh doing the voices when you read me stories.”

“I try my best Spencer.” Emily replied. “And thank you all.”

“Hotch?” Jason looked at his best friend. Hotch looked at him as well; they seemed to be talking with their eyes. Hotch took a deep breath and then sighed.

“OK.”

Emily smiled at him but he didn’t return it. She’d been there for almost six weeks and could count on one hand the number of times she saw him smile. What was happening in his head Emily could only wonder? He stood up from the couch.

“I have to get ready for work. Is that cool?”

“Yeah.” Jason nodded.

Hotch left the room. Emily really wanted to follow, to ask if he was really OK with what would take place, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Deep down she didn’t want to hear that he didn’t want her there. Emily was upset that she cared so much. She did though, they were great people and she cared about them. Wanting to be cared about in return was only natural.

000

Morgan could hear the music as he came back up the stairs from the mailbox. Penelope needed music when she was hard at work. Otto was almost done; she and Kevin devoted every free moment to it. Spencer was helping now too. He walked back into the apartment, locked the door, and turned down Katrina and the Waves.

“Hey, Morgan, I need that!” Penelope’s head popped up.

“You can need it a little lower, kiddo. We don’t want the neighbors pissing and moaning.”

“OK.”

She went back to work. Morgan leafed through the envelopes and papers. Bill, bill, something from the school district, _Time_ magazine, bill…Derek stopped at the letter addressed to him. He’d been living there for a year and hadn’t gotten as much as a postcard. Not that it mattered; Derek didn’t know anyone. Well, he knew his two sisters but it was going to be years before he found them again. Maybe one found him.

Not sure whether to laugh, cry, or toss his cookies, Morgan looked at the postmark. Arizona was a world away. He opened it and pulled out the piece of paper. The writing was familiar, pretty but hurried.

 _Derek,_

 _I've waited so long because I didn’t know what I was going to say. I still don’t know but I'm gonna try. I just had to go. After I got shot I knew I couldn’t do it anymore. I was tired of bring tired. I was tired of being alone, scared, and broke, all of it. So I just bailed. It’s doubtful you'll ever forgive me but I knew that being with Jason and those guys was better for you. I took the Greyhound to Phoenix. I got a hippy Aunt here and she took me in. My mom was so happy I was alive that she let me stay. It’s not perfect, I still have this struggle of whatever the hell is inside me but I had to let you know I was alright. I hope you're alright, I pray about it every night. I miss you so much; I think you were the only person on Earth who ever got me. Just please forgive me for what I've done. Maybe I'm just asking so I can finally forgive myself. I don't know but I'm asking anyway. Please give my love to the gang. All of you are always in my head and heart._

 _Always,  
Elle_

Derek stood there and looked at the letter. Spencer came to stand next to him.

“Are you OK, Derek?” He asked.

“Yeah kid, I'm cool.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Morgan nodded. He shoved the letter into the envelope, putting the envelope in his back pocket.

“Are you guys hungry?” He asked.

“No.” All three kids said in unison.

“OK, well I'm going into Gideon’s room for a little while. Please don’t set anything on fire and call if you need me.”

“Gotcha.” Penelope said. “C'mon Reid, I need your little fingers to hold these wires.”

“I’d like to reiterate not setting anything on fire.” Derek said before walking down the hall.

***

“Is this place OK?” Dave asked as he and Jason walked into Clyde’s of Georgetown.

“Oh sure.” Jason replied.

A server took them to a booth by a window. After ordering a root beer and hearing Rossi order a Stella Artois, Jason looked out the window.

“You have a lot on your mind.” Rossi said.

“How do you know that?”

“Because you have since the day I met you. Do you remember that day?”

“We talked about baseball. You and my dad were both White Sox fans, I remember that.”

“I still am. I get Orioles tickers once in a while. I should probably take you boys. All boys should enjoy a baseball game.”

“I'm not sure Hotch likes baseball. Everyone else will be excited though.”

“So how are you, Jason.”

“OK.” He looked through the menu. The crab cakes sounded good.

“This might go a little easier if you talk to me. Nothing we discuss will go beyond this table. Maybe I should've stepped in a long time ago and I'm sorry I didn’t but…”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for. I know how busy you are being an FBI Agent. I've actually been looking into that myself…the Academy is quite intriguing.”

“Yes it is. I think with your empathy and intelligence, the FBI would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks.” Jason smiled.

The server brought the drinks and the two men ordered lunch. Jason cleared his throat. So much was on the tip of his tongue; he wanted to talk to someone. Dave knew things, had experienced enough to help Jason with anything. Still, the connection to Erin bothered him. He didn’t need her being privy to all of his personal thoughts and feelings.

“Erin’s worried about you.” Dave sipped his beer.

“So that’s why you're here.”

“Actually, she was rather surprised when I suggested that you and I talk.”

“What did you want to talk about?” Jason asked.

“Emily Prentiss.”

Jason bit the inside of his mouth. A small part of him wanted to tell Dave to mind his damn business. The more rational side told him to stop, take a breath, and listen. That’s what he chose to do.

“What about Emily Prentiss?”

“Erin thinks you might have feelings for the young lady. I want to know what you think.”

“What I think about what? Erin or Emily?” He asked.

“Emily, Jason.” Dave concealed a smile.

“Emily needs my help and I'm going to give it to her. Her parents are gone; she doesn’t want to live with other family members. They don’t have her best interest at heart. She just wants to be somewhere with people who love her. She wants to grow, thrive, and actually be a part of a real family for once. I cannot figure out why Erin is so dead set against it.”

“She wants to be somewhere with people who love her. Do you love Emily, Jason?”

“I…I don't know.”

“Do you think you might?” Dave asked.

“I don't know.”

“OK, tell me what you do know.”

“I'm attracted to her. I try to push that out of my mind. When I was a freshman I had a crush on a girl at school named Sarah. I really liked her but it didn’t feel like anything compared to this. Emily is too young though, and she's been through enough. We have to put the family first. If I put desires ahead of that it could only lead to something bad. Emily doesn’t deserve that and neither do the rest of us.”

“Have you two done anything sexual together?” Dave asked, not bothering to soften the blow. It was going to be a hard enough conversation. There was no point in being flowery about it.

Jason was spared having to answer immediately by the arrival of lunch. The crab cakes looked and smelled amazing. He sampled them; they tasted as good as they looked.

“Jason, I’d like you to answer me.”

“No, I mean the answer is no. I wouldn’t ever do something like that. We’ve kissed, and even that might be too much but I really like her, Dave. She’s…there is no other girl like her. I can't even explain it but I still know it’s true. Still, we have a bigger problem to solve and I have to put that ahead of any desire I may have.”

“That’s hardly easy for a grown man, much less a 17 year old.” Dave said.

“I try to think about it this way, if Emily is forced to return to Berkshire or Cologne then we’ll never know if we could have been important to each other. She needs to be safe and secure first. Then she can decide, on her own, how she wants to spend the rest of her life.”

“How are you going to keep her safe?” Dave asked. His bacon and cheddar burger was delicious.

“Emily wants to be legally emancipated. She fits the parameters and I think once a judge hears her story, she could be granted emancipation. All she needs is a trustworthy lawyer. Between you and I, she has an inheritance and I don’t want some ambulance chaser thinking he’s hit the mother lode.”

“Why don’t you use the attorney who helped you a few years back? What was her name, Dee Dee?”

“Her name was CeCe. I want to but I don’t think Erin will help us. She wants Emily to go away, not be emancipated and become a member of our family. I don't feel entirely comfortable going to Ms. Hillenbrand on my own.”

“You're a man, Jason.” Dave replied. “You’ve got to do things on your own. I know you love Erin, I love her too, but if you believe in something then you need to stand up for it. In the eyes of the law, you are a grown man. Call CeCe and ask her to help Emily. You know her just as well as Erin does. Am I right?”

Jason nodded. Dave was right. Jason knew what he had to do. He’d known for a while but wasn’t sure how he’d go about it. Hearing it from someone else boosted his confidence.

“Uncle Dave?”

“Uh oh, you're calling me Uncle Dave. I know you kid, it hasn’t happened in about 6 years so you must want something. Just give it to me straight.”

“Actually, it’s what I don’t want.” Jason replied.

“OK.”

“I really don’t want to have the awkward sex talk.”

“I know that, but that doesn’t mean it shouldn’t be done. It’s important to Erin and I that you know the things a guy your age should know. You’ve spent almost two years taking care of the kids but the time is gonna come when you want to do something special for yourself with someone you care for. Love and sex are natural and…”

“We’re talking about it.” Jason’s face was mortified.

“It’s important. You know that.” Dave reasoned. “I don’t want you out there clueless. There are things out there that have no cure.”

“I know about sex, Uncle Dave, I promise I do. I've actually already had the talk with Derek and Hotch. I told them that you can't have sex without condoms ever. I talked with them about HIV and other STDs. We talked about masturbation; I told them it’s natural and not dirty. I told them physical attraction is normal, so is kissing and touching.

“I also told them that no means absolutely, positively not. I encouraged them both to wait for marriage but if they could not they at least needed to wait until 18. Being a kid is tough enough...sex complicates everything. I practice what I preach. No matter how I feel about Emily, we are not going to make love until we are both mature enough to understand all that it entails. That is if we even want to when we get to that point.”

“From what I'm hearing, you're quite mature.” Dave finished his beer and flagged the waiter for a glass of water. Jason got a refill on his root beer.

“Not when it comes to sex, I can admit that. You can tell Erin to stop worrying…I'm a virgin and I plan to stay that way for a while.”

“I’ll never discuss what we talk about man to man with Erin. Well, I won’t unless I have some reason to be worried about you. I mean really worried.”

“For real?” Jason asked.

“For real.” Dave nodded.

“Well that’s good.”

“We both love you, Jason. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders; you're smart, strong, and compassionate. You're also really good with those kids. I don’t want to take the place of your father or be the boss of you. All I want is to see you be the best you can possibly be.

“I do feel some responsibility for making sure you're the best man you can possibly be. I'm here, in whatever capacity you want or need. Pick up the phone and call me. Erin and I are a team but we’re also two different people. Do you understand me?”

“Yeah.”

Jason nodded. They finished their lunch making friendly conversation about the FBI and school starting soon. Then Dave dropped Jason back at the apartment.

“You know how to reach CeCe, right?” Dave asked.

“I have her card in my kitchen drawer. I’ll call her on Monday.”

“Good. If you need anything just let me know. Let Erin know too. She's hard-headed but she loves you very much.”

“I know. Thanks for lunch, Uncle Dave, and everything else.”

“You're welcome.” Dave patted his shoulder. “See you later Jason.”

“Bye.”

He got out of the car and headed up to the apartment. Everyone should be home by now. They would watch a movie and try to have a relaxing evening.

***

“That’s a really dirty habit.” Hotch said.

“So is sneaking up on people but you do that all the time.” Emily glanced back at him.

Hotch sat down next to her on the stoop. She came out there a lot. Sometimes he would join her and other times he left her alone. This was the first time he’d seen her smoke. Hotch hated cigarettes. His father died of lung cancer when he was ten years old.

“That doesn’t look like any cigarette I've ever seen.” He said.

“It’s a clove; flavored tobacco. The brand name is Ziganov. It’s Russian.”

“How’d you get a Russian cigarette in Washington, DC?”

“I bought a few packs before I left Gatwick. I'm not making excuses for my behavior but I only do it when I'm stressed.”

“Why are you stressed?” Hotch asked.

“If this emancipation thing doesn’t work out, Hotch…”

“From what you and Jason said it’s supposed to be easy.”

“Nothing in my life has ever been easy. It’ll be just my luck that whether my grandmother wants to or not, she’ll fight it. My Uncle will back her up.”

“I didn’t know you had an Uncle too.” Hotch said.

“He’s actually my father’s first cousin. They grew up together and…it really doesn’t matter. Prentisses don’t let people tell them what to do. No matter the vice or the problem, they think they're above the law.”

“You don’t act like that. You know, from what I've seen.”

“When you act that way Hotch, everyone loses.”

He nodded, not saying anything for a while. It had been a couple of days since Jason announced that Emily was going to become a member of their family. Hotch still didn’t know what to do or think. He didn’t want to dislike her; he didn’t dislike her. Honestly he didn’t know what he felt. He looked at her.

“I never knew my grandmother.” He said.

“I think I’d be OK if I didn’t know mine.”

“Family is important, Emily. We all love each other but you don’t think we’d sell our souls to be back with our moms and dads. For all the problems there might have been, for all the fighting and the sickness, its still family.”

“Were your parents sick?” Emily asked.

“My father had cancer.” Hotch replied. “He had lung cancer as a matter of fact.”

“And your mother?” She asked, putting out the clove. Emily heard the message loud and clear.

“I don't know what happened to her. I was only six years old when it happened.”

That was a lie. Hotch never told anyone, not even Jason, what happened to his mother. He always said she died and that was it. He was six years old, how was he supposed to know what happened. He crept into her room that humid summer day. He was hungry and mommy wasn’t out of bed yet. She looked like she was still asleep but when he shook her, she didn’t answer. Hotch shook her hard but there was no response.

He was scared; to this day he didn’t think his heart ever beat so fast. He dialed 911, his mother taught him to do that if there was trouble. The police came when he said mommy wouldn’t wake up. Later, when his father was called home and they were all talking quietly in the study, Hotch eavesdropped. He couldn’t remember the whole conversation, maybe he chose to repress it, but words stood out. Suicide, pills, depression, sad, and waste…those things he would never forget.

“I know how important family is.” Emily said. “You guys are a family…you're a shining example. My family was nothing like that. The love and support I've gotten here is nearly overwhelming. I wish my parents were here to see it, though I guess I wouldn’t be here if they were.”

“What happened to your parents?” Hotch asked.

“They died in a terrorist explosion in Islamabad last summer. Typically married couples are discouraged from being together on assignments, like in the same place at the same time. But my mother and father were both fluent in Arabic and my mother was helping widows and orphans at the Embassy. It amazed me what they could do for people all over the globe while they didn’t even know their own child.”

“Well, I meant what I said when I said OK to you living with us and stuff.”

“I have to say OK isn’t exactly a ringing endorsement.”

Hotch smirked, rolling his eyes.

“I admit that it takes me some time to warm up to people.” He said.

“You? I don’t think that at all.” Emily laughed some. “It’s understandable Hotch, no one thinks it’s easy to let your guard down and care about someone. It’s even harder when you’ve lost people close to you. I want you to know that I'm not here to wreak havoc. I really do want to be a part of this family. I am so lucky Derek and I met in that alley that night. You’ve all come to mean a lot to me in just a short time.”

“Jason especially I suppose.”

“Hotch…” Emily sighed.

“If you two break up the implications are far-reaching for all of us.”

“I like you Hotch.” She looked at him. “Why, I'm not exactly sure. I like you but you can't think you deserve to be privy to my personal thoughts and feelings about Jason. Anytime I try to ask you about something, I get ‘it’s complicated’. Well you know what, this is complicated. The simple answer is you have to be dating to break up and Jason and I aren’t dating. We’re friends, just as I'm friends with all of you. The feelings of us as a group, as a family, is what's most important.”

Hotch nodded. He bumped her shoulder and Emily smiled. She put her arm around him just as Derek had done with her. She was surprised he accepted it. They both sighed just as Morgan came out of the house.

“Don’t let me interrupt.” He said.

“You're not.” Hotch slipped away from her. “What are you doing out here?”

“I come out on the stoop when I can't sleep.” Derek said.

“Me too.” Hotch and Prentiss said in unison.

“It’s strange that we’ve never run into each other before.” Emily said. “What's keeping you up tonight, Morgan?”

He dropped the envelope in her lap before going down one step and sitting in front of her. Emily slid the letter out, quickly reading the words.

“Oh.”

“It’s a copout.” Morgan grumbled.

“Well…”

“Don’t make excuses for her, Emily.”

“Is that from Elle?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah.”

“Can I read it?”

“Sure, then you can see what a copout it is too.”

Hotch took the letter from Emily, read it, and gave it back.

“She had to do what's best for her, Morgan.” He said.

“Don’t hand me that. She was playing a game, Hotch. She was playing a game of Poor Little Rich Girl or something and as soon as the game got too real, she quit and ran back to where it’s soft and safe. For some of us, this isn’t a game. I’d give almost anything; no I would give anything I had to be back with my sisters again.

“I think about them everyday. I wonder if Desi has a good family who really loves her. I worry that Sarah is being hurt or abused in the foster system. I think sometimes that I'm never gonna see them again and they're the last connection to who I am. That’s real…nothing about Elle was real.”

“I'm sorry, Morgan.” Emily put her hand on his shoulder.

“I want to write her back and tell her what I think of her. Gideon always says unleashing your fury is just a temporary fix.”

“You have to reconcile it.” Hotch replied.

“I know.”

“How will you do that?” Emily asked.

“I don't know. Time, I guess. I'm here and I'm safe; I gotta focus on that. I lost my family but I found another one. Some people aren’t that lucky. I gotta be thankful for what I have, always.”

“I understand that.” Emily replied.

“Jason says we have to live our lives the best way we can.” Derek said. “I can't let this knock me backwards. There are enough things out there trying to do that already.”

“The bright side,” Hotch said. “If you want to call it that, is that now you have your answer. You don’t have to spend the rest of your life thinking you just saw her turn a corner. You're free.”

“I guess.” Morgan said. “Yeah, you're right; I'm free. Thanks Hotch.”

“Sure. We should probably all go to bed now.”

“Are you two getting along better now?” Morgan asked, looking at him.

“Mmm hmm.” Hotch stood up. “I’ll see you inside, Morgan. Goodnight, Emily.”

“Goodnight.”

He went inside and Morgan moved up on the step next to Emily. He didn’t bother with some speech when she lit the funny black cigarette. No doubt she was scared and stressed about what was going to happen to her. He was really glad he never had to get up in front of a judge, put his hand on a Bible, and say anything.

“Mmm hmm?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve known him a year, you tell me. Considering where we started I think I’ll take mmm hmm.”

“That’s true.” Morgan nodded. “You know I'm always gonna have your back, right?”

“Yeah, and I can hardly express how much I appreciate it. I'm not really used to all this support but it’s been great for me. Its giving me the confidence to do what I have to do.”

Morgan nodded and they sat and watch the cars roll by. The neighborhood was quiet for now; so were the two young friends. Things might be a little unbalanced at the moment but they would get better. They always got better with time.

***

Dave’s cell phone rang as he walked down the street to his car. Grabbing it from his jackets inside pocket, he answered.

“Rossi.”

“I want you to come home to me.”

“Erin? Baby, is everything alright?”

“I miss you terribly and I want you to come home to me.”

“Why are you home now? What happened?”

“David Rossi, stop asking me questions and get your ass home.” She said.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Really?”

“I was on my home anyway. Even if I wasn’t I’d drop everything because you asked me to.”

“You're such a sweet talker. I'm naked and waiting for you.”

“And I'm now driving way over the speed limit. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes, see you soon.”

000

Dave got off the elevator and walked down the hall to their condo. He wanted to buy a house soon…he was tired of elevators and hallways. Unlocking the door, he walked into the house. She wasn’t naked in the living room; disappointing but not the end of the world. He went up the stairs, walking down the hall to their bedroom.

“Hey babe.”

“I'm in the bathroom.”

Dave walked in, leaning on the doorframe. He couldn’t help but grin as she relaxed in their large antique bathtub. It was filled with bubbles and Erin waved. On the side of the tub there was an open bottle of Cristal and a bowl of strawberries. There was also a bowl of whipped cream.

“Hey baby. Are we celebrating?”

“You're damn right we are. The Dubai deal is done…signed, sealed, and delivered. El Fattah can kiss my ass. Its over. Get undressed please.”

Dave quickly stripped, leaving his clothes by the tub. Slipping into the warm water and sighing, he wrapped his arms around Erin when she straddled him.

“Hey baby.” He stroked her wet back.

“I'm free.” Erin whispered, her lips teasing his.

“How free are we talking about?”

“In 30 days I will be resigning my position as Vice President of Blackthorne Global Communications. I'm tired, Dave.” She rested her forehead on his. “It’s been almost 15 years…I can't take it anymore. I need a break. I thought about a leave of absence but you know what would happen in that time? Neely Hampton would just worm her way into my job. You know what, she can have it.”

“What's the plan?” Dave asked, not quite believing what he was hearing. That didn’t mean he didn’t like it.

“I actually don’t have a plan at the moment.”

“Oh no, Erin Strauss always has a plan. You must be thinking about something.”

“I've got feelers out, and some headhunters but nothing has come through that I want to take seriously. We can talk about that later, right now I just want to look at you.”

“I can live with that. I love you, Blondie.”

“I love you too. Am I doing the right thing?”

“How do you feel?” Dave asked.

“Fantastic.” Erin breathed a sigh. “I really do, Dave. I am so ready for a change. In 30 days I’ll be all yours.”

“Uh uh, you're all mine right now.” Dave kissed her. “I bought you a gift.”

“Give it to me.” She bounced on his lap and Dave moaned.

He reached down and into his jacket pocket. He came back up with a ring box.

“Erin?”

“Yes?” She moved closer, pressing her breasts on his chest.

“I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I feel the same way, David.”

“So I thought if I bought you something pretty you might agree to it.”

“How pretty?” Erin asked.

Dave smiled, opening the box. She did her best not to gasp. The ring was beautiful. The base was platinum with a princess cut Leo diamond. Erin knew her diamonds; it was definitely a Leo. The center diamond was one and a half carats with .75 carat baguettes on each side.

“Oh my God, David…”

“Is it pretty enough?” He asked.

“It might be the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.”

“I'm itching to put it on your finger but you have to say yes first.”

“And we’re going to be happy?” Erin asked. “We’re not going to turn cold, bitter, and wish we’d never met?”

“Absolutely not; I will always love you.” Dave replied. “I probably loved you at that silly cocktail party…you're the only reason I stayed. You're the only reason for a lot of things.”

“Can I kill you if this goes downhill? That way I won't have to be twice divorced and whispered about. I promise that it will be quick and painless.”

“Yes.” He nodded. “I reserve the right to do the same so I won't have to be a quadruple threat.”

“Yes.” Erin nodded.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, killing each other is a good plan.”

“Erin…”

“I will marry you, David.”

She hugged him, kissing him passionately. Dave took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit, he knew it would be. It had been a long time since he had been wrong about anything concerning Erin.

“It’s a beautiful ring, but it pales in comparison to the woman wearing it.”

“David, you are…”

“What?”

“C'mon, let’s get out of the tub. Some things are better said with body language.” Erin replied.

“Especially with a body as amazing as yours.” Dave said.

She smiled, standing up. Climbing out of the tub, Erin wrapped herself in Dave’s terry cloth robe. Then she grabbed the bottle of champagne. When Dave joined her, she handed him a towel.

“I thought you liked me wet, baby.”

“I thought it was the other way around.”

Dave quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist and lifting her into his arms. She laughed and Dave delighted in the idea of hearing that sound for the rest of his life. Perhaps they would have a little girl with the exact same laugh. He wondered what Erin thought about that.

***

Jason pulled into a parking space in the lot outside the office building. He cut the engine but left the radio playing as Robin Wilson of the Gin Blossoms began to sing.

 _How can I find us something  
That two can take  
Without stumbling as we walk into our future’s wake  
I'm like a broken record  
That you can play  
Repeating as if it matters everything I want to say_

“What time is it?” Emily asked.

“10:40.”

“We’re early.”

“I thought you might want a little extra time to breathe.” Jason said.

“I didn’t sleep much last night.” She admitted.

“Why are you so nervous?” Jason asked, reaching for her hand. “I thought you wanted this.”

“I really do, but that doesn’t mean its going to be easy to expose myself to a stranger.”

“I’ll be there the whole way.”

“I know.”

They were quiet for a while, Emily taking deep breaths. She looked at Jason.

“How can I…?”

“What?”

“That night in the alley, Jason, I can't tell you what was going through my mind. I wanted to die; I would have rather that then be gang raped. To feel that helpless is the worse feeling in the world. I've felt it more than a kid my age should have to. Then Derek showed up and my whole life changed in an instant. Even when I was at my loneliest I just never thought I would be blessed and lucky enough to find a place I truly belonged. I belong here. I'm safe, I'm happy, and I feel good.”

“Then that’s what you tell Ms. Hillenbrand.” Jason replied.

Emily nodded. She squeezed Jason’s hand and he lifted it to his lips.

“You're brave and I have complete confidence in you, Katya, today and everyday. I mean that.”

“Then how come I'm trembling.” She said.

“Because you're nervous, and that's perfectly OK. I’ll be with you the whole time. Ms. Hillenbrand is going to help us.”

“I guess we better get to it. I don’t want to set a bad example by showing up late.”

Jason took the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. Then he went around and opened Emily’s door. When they were both out he put the car alarm on. He drove a 1989 Jeep Grand Wagoneer, the kind with the groovy wood paneling as Penelope called it. Dave and Erin bought the car for his 16th birthday and Jason was quite attached to it. Dave sprung for the state of the art alarm system, which may have cost more than the car. He told Jason that older cars were the ones thieves were after.

“After we nail this, I’ll buy you lunch.” Jason took her hand again as they walked across the parking lot.

“What if I wanted to buy you lunch, Jason? You’ve done so much for me…I should give back just a little.”

“You’ve given me plenty. Anyway…” He stopped.

“What?” Emily asked. “Anyway what?”

“Well a gentleman never lets a lady pay, even when she can. I think that’s a little old-fashioned but my father taught me that. Dave says the same thing.”

“That’s when you're going on a date.”

“Maybe I’d like to go on a date.” Jason spoke quietly.

“So it’s not complicated anymore?”

“I think it might always be complicated. I still want to take you to lunch.”

Jason held the door for her and they walked into the building. At the front desk they signed in, were given temporary passes, and directed to the 8th floor. Emily pushed the up button on the elevator. Her stomach churned as they waited. Jason still held her hand; it made them both feel better.

“I'm craving seafood.” She said, looking at him.

Jason smiled as they got onto the elevator. He pressed eight and the doors closed.

“Then we’ll have seafood. There's this great place midtown called Legal Seafoods. It’s still new and you have to call ahead for a lunch reservation but we can do that. So today we’ll grab a bite and make plans to go there later. Would you like to?”

“Yeah.” Emily smiled.

They walked down a long hallway, the firm of Prescott, Deacon, and Hillenbrand at the end of the line. Inside, Emily spoke to the receptionist.

“I'm Emily Prentiss, Ms. Hillenbrand is expecting me.”

***

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Hotch stood in the booth and held up his cup of iced tea.

Everyone stopped talking and laughing. They all looked at him. Hotch wasn’t much of an announcer so this had to be a big deal. It had been a long but fun afternoon. Jason piled the whole family into the car and took them to the Fairfax, Virginia Wal-Mart for school shopping. He had $600 from Erin and Dave and four kids to buy clothes for. He and Hotch wore khakis and Georgetown Day shirts to school and Emily still was not enrolled for the upcoming year. She expressed an interest in Sidwell Friends, Chelsea Clinton’s school.

So they all climbed into the Woody and Jason drove the 22 miles to the superstore. Shopping was always an adventure. Derek needed to be reminded to buy underwear and socks; he cared more about his clothes. Penelope wanted to buy 15 outfits to cut and sew to make about a week’s worth of clothes. Spencer only wore slacks, he wasn’t comfortable in jeans.

Sneakers also weren't his thing; he was an oxford man. JJ was all over the map but she seemed to be more comfortable in boys’ clothes right now. Jason thought she might be trying to hide her blossoming girlhood. He also knew they were easier to run and jump fences in…JJ still thought like a street kid.

They split up in teams of two to conquer the giant place. Jason threw out the usual rules though he wasn’t sure anyone was listening. Don’t be distracted by toys, shiny things, marshmallows, etc. All of that would keep them there for longer than the two hours Jason wanted to stay. It was Saturday, the place was crowded; efficiency was for the best.

Three and a half hours later they were pulling their overstuffed cart into a line. Penelope smiled, holding up a couple of packs of sequins; they were approved. So was JJ’s watch, Morgan’s boots, Spencer’s two belts, and Hotch’s windbreaker. Emily didn’t purchase a thing.

Jason asked her what she needed but she just shook her head. She said she preferred the great secondhand places in Georgetown and the Salvation Army in The Palisades. It was important for everyone to get their school stuff today and since she didn’t have a school she didn’t count. JJ and Penelope were excited about doing some more shopping with her in the days to come.

After check out it was straight to the parking lot and the joy of stuffing all the bags and all the kids into the car.

“We have enough money left for Fuddruckers.” Jason announced. “We can go to the one in Arlington on the way home.”

Everyone cheered and jumped in the car.

“Shotgun!” Hotch and Morgan exclaimed in unison.

“Rochambeau for it.” Jason said, getting into the driver’s seat.

“Ro what?” Emily asked.

“It’s a fancy word for rock paper scissors.” JJ told her.

“On three.” Hotch said, holding out his fist. “No cheating.”

“You can't cheat at Rochambeau, Hotch.” Derek said holding out his fist as well. “1, 2, 3!”

Hotch held out scissors and Derek a rock. The thirteen year old laughed, putting his fist on top of Hotch’s two fingers.

“Rock smacks down scissors. Looks like Dimples is getting in the backseat.”

Hotch smirked, playfully punching Morgan’s arm as they both got into the car. Jason started the engine and his tape began to play. When the music of _The Joker_ began, all the kids whooped.

“Some people call me the space cowboy.” Derek sang. “Some call me the gangster of love. Take it Hotch.”

“Some people call me Maurice…cuz I speak of the pompatus of love.”

“People talk about me baby,” Jason sang. “Said I’m doin you wrong, doin you wrong.”

The boys all sang together and Emily just smiled. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen them do that; they always got such a joy out of it. She did as well. She’d never had brothers and she did now.

“I hope you like the 70s, Emily.” JJ whispered. “Cuz I think sometimes that the boys are stuck there.”

“I think I can live with that.” She said.

“What are we drinking to?” Derek asked, holding up his Coke.

“I'm getting to it.”

“Hurry up, I'm thirsty.” JJ quipped.

Hotch pretended to glare at her but his dimples gave him away.

“I’d like to propose a toast to us, to our family. We may not be the most conventional but we love each other and hold on through good times and bad. I also want to welcome Emily, our newest member. I just want to formally say that we’re happy to have you.”

“Thank you so much, Hotch.” Emily replied.

The paperwork for Emily’s legal emancipation had been filed in family court. Papers had been served to surviving members of the Prentiss family while CeCe was named her temporary advocate by the judge in the case, The Honorable Georgia Davis. The next court date was in 15 days; Emily hoped the case would be settled at that point. She didn’t know how hard her family would fight but if they did, she planned to do the same. CeCe knew everything she needed to…she didn’t plan to let Emily go back to that life. She was safer and happier where she was now, despite all she had lost.

“Hear, hear.” Jason said. “To family.”

“To family.” They said in unison, their cups coming together before they drank to it.

***

“Is root beer OK?” Jason asked, handing her the bottle.

“That’s fine.” Erin popped the cap off as he sat down beside her. She took a sip. “Nora had a weakness for root beer. Do you remember that?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jason nodded. He looked at Erin. “Hey, I known you for my entire life and I think this might be the first time I've ever seen you in jeans.”

Erin wore a pair of blue jeans that looked as if they cost more than Jason’s whole wardrobe. She also had on a white v-neck tee shirt and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Was it casual Wednesday in corporate DC?

“It’s got to be the second or third I’m sure.”

“No, I don’t think so. The ring is new too…it’s beautiful.”

“Dave and I have decided to marry.” Erin replied.

“Congratulations. When?”

“I don't know, maybe next month. It will definitely be after I leave Blackthorne so we’ll actually have time for a honeymoon.”

“You're leaving Blackthorne?” Jason asked.

“When is the last time we talked, darling boy?”

“It’s been a few weeks. August turned out to be a little crazy. Every time I thought about calling you I was either at work or about to fall asleep. We haven’t had dinner in about a month; I'm sorry about that”

“I need to apologize too.” Erin said. “The past 30 days have been intense. I was finishing up my last deal, passing along accounts, sitting through transition meetings, and taking too many phone calls. It’s taxing but nearly over.”

“So what will you do now?”

Erin had accepted a position as the Communications Director for International Freedom Coalition. The position paid well but it would also give Erin the chance to do work that was worthwhile and fulfilling. The IFC wanted to go into the 21st century using print, television, and the net to get their points across. Erin Strauss, with her international connections and stellar communications abilities was just who they were looking for. The job was going to challenge her, surely keep her busy, but wouldn’t sap her soul. She was 42 years old, whatever was left of her soul she wanted for herself and her family.

“I'm free until the end of the year. That will give me time to rest and think, something I probably haven’t done in a decade or more. But I want to hear about you, Jason. It looks as if Emily Prentiss is here to stay.”

“Yes, we hope.” He nodded. “She sat with the judge last week for a long conversation and now we have to wait for a decision. The judge agreed to let Ms. Hillenbrand enroll her in school; we think that’s a good sign.”

“So she’s going to live here with you?”

“She’s a part of our family now. We want her here with us.” Jason replied.

“Two emancipated teenagers and five younger kids. It seems a little like house, Jason.”

“Emily and I…” He sighed.

“Aha,” Erin pointed at him. “You can't say it. You can't say that you're just friends.”

“Why do you want me to so badly?”

“I want it because I worry about you. I know you're not my child but sometimes I worry about you as if you are. Don’t bother to be difficult with me…it is what it is.”

Jason nodded but didn’t push the issue. Erin seemed different, lighter, and it was about more than her outfit. He didn’t want to add pressure to that. So he just sipped his root beer.

“Now that you and Dave are going to be husband and wife you might give some thought to becoming mom and dad as well.”

“Bite your tongue, Jason Gideon; I have enough to give me worry lines and ulcers. Parenthood plus Erin Strauss equals no way Jose.” She smiled but there was sadness behind it.

“I think you're wrong.” He said.

“I'm used to that.”

“I know you're not in your twenties anymore but there are other ways. Adoption is an option; you know lots of good kids need homes. You have so much to offer, just look what you’ve done for us. You have more than I do and I've opened my heart and home. You and Dave could do the same.”

“Adopting needy kids…how Mia Farrow.” Erin smirked, changing the subject. “Are you ready for senior year?”

“I'm excited.” Jason smiled. “It’s going to be hard work but I'm prepared. Thinking back on everything I've been through its crazy sometimes to look in the mirror and see myself at 17. Some mornings I wake up and think when I'm done washing my face I'm going to look in the glass and see myself at 12 or even younger.”

“Oh I wish.” Erin laughed. “I really, really do. Life is getting ready to change for the both of us, Jason.”

“It’s only going to change for the better.” He replied. “You know Erin, even if you decide not to raise children, you'll always have us.”

“Ulcers, Jason Gideon; ulcers and worry lines. Don’t you listen to me when I talk?”

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded. “I mean what I said though. I also really want you to try to get to know Emily better. She’s a wonderful person and we all care about her deeply.”

“I’ll think about it. I’ll see what happens and I’ll think about it. Somehow, I have this feeling I'm going to get little choice in the matter. That’s never been a feeling I've enjoyed.”

“I know that. I love you, Erin. Even though we disagree sometimes and butt heads, I'm never going to be able to repay you and Dave for everything.”

“When family asks you to repay them for love and support, they're no longer family. They’re just like the people you work with or your neighbors. Dave and I will never be like that. We love you; I love you.”

They were quiet for a while, enjoying their root beer and another late summer evening on the outskirts of Georgetown. The streets were lively with cars and people. Jason loved this neighborhood.

“When Emily wins her emancipation we’re going to look for a more permanent place to live.”

“We’re?” Erin raised an eyebrow.

“All of us. I've been thinking about it and I don’t want to leave this area. Everything about it reminds me of where I'm going and where I've been.”

“That’s why it’s called home, Jason. There are plenty of overpriced brownstones in a two mile radius. Something like that should suit her expensive tastes.”

“Stop it.” He said.

“You stop it. I don’t want to become the overbearing mother-in-law as much as you don’t want me to. I refuse to do Agnes Moorehead. Surely I could pull it off but I refuse.”

Jason laughed. He knew too many people wouldn’t get the Agnes Moorehead quip but it was right up his alley. Erin could do a magnificent Moorehead, even if it drove him bananas.

“Then make me a promise.”

Erin sighed. That sounded familiar but it was usually coming out of her mouth. Well, she said it was time to make a few changes, didn’t she?

“OK.” She said.

“Promise me that you'll get to know Emily. You will leave all your preconceived notions at the door and just get to know her. After you do that, everything else will be up to you. But I at least want you to do that.”

“Fine.”

“It’s not a deal if we don’t kiss on it.” Jason tapped his cheek and Erin laughed.

“Oh my God Jason, we haven’t done that since you were a little boy.”

“I think it’s very important to keep some traditions alive and well.” He replied.

Erin smiled, sloppily kissing his cheek like she used to when he was young. It made her think of his mother; the scene always made Nora smile. She used to tell Erin that she would make a wonderful mother. Erin’s response was that Nora could find the bright side of stepping in shit. Now she could admit to being curious to find out if her best friend was onto something.

Erin wouldn’t say she was starting over but she would turn down another road and see what it had to offer. Jason was growing up and raising a good, if slightly crazy, group of kids. She did her best to help him with that...even if her approach was a little hands off. Perhaps it was time to go ‘all in’ with everything. Erin had what she needed; now it was time to do something she wanted.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Jason said.

“I'm working on them. I’ll definitely let you know as soon as I do.”

***


End file.
